What The Future Holds
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: *CHAPTER 9 IS UP* Cloud Strife starts his first year off at Shinra Academy, but things are a bit rocky. Sephiroth is a newly appointed General with a surprising twist. A sister and Kadaj, a baby! Yaoi CxS, CxZ, Rated M--Please comment/review
1. Chapter 1

These are not my character's nor do I want them to be, though it would be nice. This is a story is about related characters to final fantasy and some made up. If you like great, if you don't how can I be blamed, you did read it after all. Please, though if you do read let me know if you want to know more. This is one of my first FF fics but certainly not my last.

'**What The Future Holds'**

Cloud's untied boots and unbuttoned shirt were not missed by the scattered students in the hall as he raced through them. He could hear there snipe little comment and soft snickers and it made him frown. Frustrated and angered he kept going trying hard to ignore them but he knew his cheeks were slowly flushing a bright pink both from embarrassment and from the running.

"Damn it." He cursed. He was late again. His alarm clock had broken for the third time and he had rolled over, having been warm and comfortable in his sheets and a smile on his face, and had noticed the time. '10 minutes till class' Cloud had had no time to shower, no time to eat and his stomach was loudly telling him that he needed food. Cloud ran his fingers roughly through his hair, yanked on his pants, shoes and shirt, and raced out the door in no time. His science class was still 8 minutes away from his room … he had little time to spare.

Now here he was again, not completely dressed and racing down a long hall. Cloud sighed once he got to the classroom. He quickly buttoned his shirt and entered the room. Cloud's blue eyes went wide in horror. He cursed to himself as he heard the teacher already addressing the class for the morning lesson. His cheeks flushed again as he pushed open the door and stepped in making sure to keep his head down so no one would notice his reddened cheeks.

The teacher suddenly went quiet before the class and Cloud heard him clear his throat.

"Cadet Strife…" He said in a clear crisp stern voice. When he had spoke Cloud heard several soft giggles and a few smart-assed comments come his way.

Cloud frown and mouthed 'Piss off' in their direction before he slightly bowed.

"I am sorry professor my alarm clock…it broke." Cloud said making his way to his seat, which unfortunately had to be near the front of the room. His cheeks were on fire as he made his way down the center of the aisle gasping as someone snorted and reached out to pinch his butt as he passed. Cloud did not dare look their way to give them any  
sort of satisfaction. He swallowed a breath and moved to his seat as quickly as possible.

"And that is a good excuse because Cadet?" The professor asked coldly staring at the boy as he took his seat.

Cloud blushed again and kept his eyes sternly staring down at his desk, and did not answer. He could feel the heated glares from his classmates behind him. This was the only class he did not have with Zak and it was the most uncomfortable one of his week. It would just figure that his alarm clock would choose to malfunction on this day. Even his lab partner next to him laughed at him.

"Fuck off!" Cloud whispered to the boy, which to his pleasant surprise shut the boy up quickly. Cloud fumbled with the fabric of his pants and he could feel the harsh glare of the teacher upon him again.

"Cadet!" Sounded a harsh firm voice, which caused the blonds head to look up quickly to meet the gaze of his professor. The teacher was Professor Toel, a respected man of science throughout the academy.

"Yes sir!" Cloud said getting to his feet with a pouting glare.

"I expect an answer, either that or you can leave and go the Campus Director's office" Toel said, glaring at the spiky haired blond.

Cloud froze and again he heard snickers and rude comments behind him. "I told you sir it was my alarm clock it will not happen again…."he said meeting the cold gaze of the man before him. There was pause and Toel huffed a small sound from his lips. His dislike of the young Cadet was pretty much obvious at this point.

"Get out of my sight Cadet Strife. " He said motioning the boy to leave the room. "You are not permitted in my class to day" There was a coldness in Toel's voice that Cloud shivered from and he was both embarrassed and hurt.

Cloud swallowed hard, 'was he actually getting kicked out of class for being late….but how was that fair…damn it…he was going to fail if this kept up. 'He thought, it was only his first year here and already things were crashing all around him and he did not know why. Blushing again and hearing more laughter erupt from the class Cloud turned on his heal, gathered his bag and quickly left. He kept his head down so that no one would see the tears pulling at the corners of his eyes. Frustrated and angered Cloud pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Stepping to the side he leaned against the wall and sighed. The tears again threatened to spill out of the corners of his eyes and his cheeks felt like they were burning with how red he knew they appeared.

Frustrated and now annoyed, along with more embarrassment then he thought he could feel, Cloud kicked at the wall and then headed back down the hall, ignoring everyone around him. Seeing as he would not be having class today he decided to go the mess hall for a late breakfast.

Several moments later Cloud huffily slumped into a seat at an empty table and sat down his tray, which held a bagel, some fruit, and a large bowl of fruit loops. Cloud hastily shoved his bag under his seat and shoved a spoon full of fruit loops in his mouth. Chewing hastily he glanced up as some passing cadets. They were a least a class ahead of him but already they had muscles bigger then his and they seemed much taller. Cloud knew he was smaller in comparison but never had it been more obvious then when he had come to the Shinra Academy. His eyes watched the three boys gather some food and join two others at a large round table to his right. One of them had bright red hair and seemed to be the show off of the group because he became very animated as the other three boys joined them.

Reno laughed. "Yeah you know…I could have just ate the pudding but pouring it over Rude's head just seemed like much more fun. " He said and broke out in laughter as the others joined in. But there was one that did not laugh and by his shaved head and glasses Cloud assumed that this was the Rude that had been attacked by Reno. He had heard of such a student and thought it odd that one so young would opt to shave his head and keep it that way.

Rude grumbled a small mutter and Reno turned and slapped him on the back. "Ah hey no hard feelings yo?" Reno said. Rude just shrugged and took a bite of his breakfast sandwich. Reno then turned and started spinning a tale of some girl…some training session and stuff Cloud really didn't understand. The rest of the group listened to him as if it were the most important story or fact in the world.

Cloud could not help but stare, somewhat wishing he had a group of friends to laugh and talk with. Shaking his head he turned back acting busy with his cereal which was now a little soggy. He finished it and then tore into his fruit. Every now and then his eyes moved towards the boys at the table before him when a burst of laughter would arise. Swallowing a piece of pear he noticed that one of the boys from another table was staring at him. Blushing Cloud met the boy's gaze with an awkward smile then turned back to his fruit. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the boy smirk and get up from his chair, another followed him. Cloud froze with nervousness. It was Cadet Stephens and Cadet Sune, the two people he desired to see less of but just could not avoid. They approached the table and stood on either side of Cloud. Of course they would have to be here today and only if he had been in class…if only, Cloud thought bitterly.

Cadet Stephens was a taller boy, at least a head taller then Cloud, with piercing green eyes and shoulder length brown hair that always hung messy over his face, while Sune being half Japanese had dark blackish eyes and short black hair. They were both much larger then Cloud with more muscle then he hand and were sometimes very cruel if not intimidating as well.

"Sup girly?" Cadet Sune said harshly slapping Cloud on the shoulder making him choke on the piece of fruit in his mouth. His accent was thick with sarcasm. "What all alone today… what Zak not here to protect you…awwww poor Strifey." He said  
mocking Cloud.

Cloud coughed and painfully swallowed his food. Placing both hands in his lap he gripped the fabric of his pants in anger. "Oh just go Fuck off…I am trying to eat in peace." Cloud growled as color rose in his cheeks again. He spoke soft enough so as not to cause a scene. But when two strong hands grabbed his shoulder as the other boy moved to sit down at the table, he knew it was not going to be anything less then noticeable. Cadet Stephens picked up half of Cloud's bagel and brought it to his mouth.

Cloud froze and sneered at the boy. Before he thought properly about it he reached up and snatched at the bagel in Stephens hands causing it to fly off onto the floor. Sune's hands upon his shoulder gripped him tighter.

"Aw come on Strifey…now that was not nice can't you share. " He said laughing lightly.

Cloud growled and roughly shoved his chair backwards causing the boy to release his shoulders. His blue eyes were on fire as he got to his feet to face the both of them. "I said I wanted a quiet breakfast…go away." Cloud barked back at them. Sune smirked behind the boy as Stephens rose from his seat and cornered Cloud, pinning him between himself and Sune.

"No Strifey we just wanted to spend time with you is all." Stephens said reaching up and giving Cloud a shove backwards causing him to fall into Sune's chest.

Cloud gasped and felt his body grow cold with anger but he was stuck now and know one careed much about him to even look his way. This thought brought the saddest of feelings to Cloud's heart. Without Zak he really had no one.

Sune wrapped his arms around Clouds shoulders and brought his face close to his.

"Yeah girly all we want is to spend some time with yah! What don't you like us?" Sune questioned as he gazed for approval from Stephens. They both laughed.

Cloud squirmed hard in the tight embrace and his cheeks were now a bright red and his eyes swelled with frustration and tears. "Get off…."Cloud hissed. If was then that he noticed that the table across from his had quieted and that all eyes were upon him, in fact the whole mess hall was looking his way. This brought even more color to his cheeks, which unmistakably made his two captures even more thrilled.

Stephens reached up and grabbed Clouds chin bringing his eyes up to met his.

"Come on Strifey… if you just say yes and allow me to kiss those sweet full girly lips of yours this would all be over." He said in a low voice so only the three of them heard.

Cloud lost his breath in that instant. 'Did he just say kiss…what the hell does that mean…kiss me…?" The blonde thought. Cloud sharply turned his head ripping the boy's grip from him. "FUCK OFF you disgusting pervert…"Cloud yelled, this time not caring if anyone heard him. Using the leverage that he had because Sune was holding him, Cloud leaned back and lifted both his legs making hard contact with Stephens's chest. He kicked at the boy sending him flying back into the table behind him. Cloud watched in utter satisfaction as Cadet Stephens fell so hard into the table that it broke into two pieces. He then roughly pulled himself free of Sune, kicked Stephens legs aside, pulled his bag out from under him and turned racing out of the mess hall as quick as his legs could carry him. Tears now overwhelmed his eyes. Cloud knew he was going to be in trouble for this, but he did not care. At least he was free, free from whatever nasty intentions those two boys had for him. Sighing Cloud heaved the bag over his shoulder and headed back down the hall towards his room, he needed a shower and he had not even gotten to finish his breakfast. Grumbling "Damn it…those two were a real problem." Cloud thought bitterly. When he got back to his room he gather stuff for  
a shower. He would be unaware that he was being followed.

Cloud looked up into the water as the warmth of it cascaded off his face and down his body soothing his bruised ego and embarrassing memories. For a moment he just stood there, his eyes closed, his fingers gently moving the bar of soap over his smooth chest and lower abs. He had been pleasantly surprised to find the washroom empty, loathing the idea of company in the shower. More often then not he received hoots and hollers from some of the boys due to his small leeth girlish body. It was unwanted, Cloud did not consider himself girlish at all maybe a little on the small side compared to some but defiantly not girly, not in the least.

As he sighed with the utmost comfort as the water moved over his body he was unaware of the two boys who had just entered. Cloud was busy shampooing his spiky hair, his eyes shut, when he was slowly surrounded. With soap in his eyes Cloud turned his face to the water dabbing at his eyes with his fingers.

"Hey there Strifey." Said a familiar voice behind him.

Cloud literally jumped out of his skin, slamming into the wall face first before him. The soap was still in his eyes and it stung. His body froze as he realized he was not alone. Before he could turn around to face them he felt another body pressed forcefully against his. He then felt hands reach down to cup his bare butt cheeks firmly, giving them a  
light squeeze. Cloud gasped aloud, along with a slight jerk, as he attempted to turn and face the boy who held him. His blue eyes widened beneath his wet blonde hair. 'Oh it had to be him…it had to be the pervert Stephens.' Cloud thought bitterly.

"Hey knock it off. What do you want…get off will you…"Cloud said in a harsh tone. His eyes then saw that Sune was with him and instantly Cloud panicked, would they ever leave him alone? He questioned to himself. Giving them a frown he shoved his body away from the wall and easily slipped from Stephen's grasp. Cloud's cheeks were again flushed a deep red because of the way he had been grabbed.

"Oyi get off it will yah Strifey…we only want to be friends." Sune said with a grin.

Cloud snorted and quickly moved to grab a towel. If he had to leave quick at least a towel would cover him.

Both Stephens and Sune grinned at each other before slowly walking over to Cloud again. It was then that Cloud noticed they were completely undressed save for they each wore a pair of Shinra Academy issued boxers.

"Yeah sure you do…I have practice soon, so if you don't mind." Cloud said moving towards the door.

Sune moved quicker then Cloud and before he even got to the door, Sune blocked his way out. Fire burned once again in Cloud's eyes and he angrily looked upon the Cadet before him. "Move it!" Cloud demanded and was not surprised when they both laughed at him. "What do you want with me anyways…I don't bug you so why bug me?" Cloud questioned, his eyes cautiously scanning the both of them.

Stephen's grinned and stepped forward. "I think you are cute and I am in need of my own personal boy toy… it's your lucky day Strifey cause I have chosen you!" Stephens stated proudly as if it were the best thing in the world, like he had given Cloud some great honor or some awesome reward. Stephens moved closer and quickly grabbed Clouds arm and spun him around face first again into the wall. "And besides you need to be punished for your actions earlier in the mess hall Cadet." Stephens stated in a cold tone.

The movement had been quick and Cloud had had no time to react. He felt a hand come up and force his face into the wall and out of the corner of his blue eyes he saw Sune flip the lock on the door. Then real panic set it. 'Why were they bothering with him…what were they going to do?" his mind was full of worry and concern and yet again, there was no one there to help him.

Cloud tried to move but this time Stephens was not about to let him get away. Cloud squirmed against the wall and tired everything to get away and only seemed to be making it worse because both boys started to laugh more and more. The heat rose in Cloud's cheeks and he felt tears start to form in the corners of his eyes and they stung painfully along with the soap that was still in his eyes.

Cloud then felt a rough hand slip down and pull at the towel at his waist. Fearful Cloud tightened his grip around the towel and tried to push himself away again. It was to  
no avail.

"Oh no no no no no….Strifey…not so fast." Stephens said as he leaned in bringing his lips close to Clouds ear. He ran his tongue along the edge of Cloud's ear causing him to gasp suddenly and loose all concentration that enabled him to hold his towel tightly around his waist. This was the opening Stephens had looked for and with one rough quick movement he jerked the towel free from Clouds grip. Blue eyes widened in panic with the realization of what had just happened.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled, but it was too late, for he suddenly felt both his arms pulled back and held tightly behind his back, it was a painful position and he could not move very well now. Cloud's chest was heaving rapidly and his mind yelled, even screamed for him to get away, to do anything but just stand there. Trying again, Cloud shoved his body backwards but this time both Sune and Stephens roughly pinned him back against  
the wall. He felt Stephens lean into him while Sune pinned his head back against the wall.

"Please don't… I have practice…get off perverts." Cloud cried out, but his cries fell on deaf ears. This was going to far and there was absolutely nothing Cloud could do about it. He was not prepared for this kind of situation and his anger only seemed to be causing more trouble then good.

Behind him Stephens leaned forward pressing his hips into Cloud and it was now pretty clear that the boy behind him was rather turned on, because he could feel something hard and warm press into the crack of his smooth cheeks. Cloud nearly threw up in his mouth at the feel of it, but nothing prepared him for what happened next. In the next instant, his body froze, his mind halted and everything became hauntingly quiet. Hearing his own heart pound in his chest, a surprising sound come from his lips. Cloud gasped and looked down. Stephens had boldly reached around and had taken Clouds slack member in his hands and was gently stroking it, coaxing it to respond to him. To his utter horror he began to get aroused and Cloud closed his eyes biting hard on his tongue. "Oh God no…no this can not be … happening…please someone…someone, anyone.' Cloud begged softly in his mind. He tired again to push his assailant off him but he simply was not strong enough. Cloud groaned and painfully squirmed within the boys hold, but the more he tried the faster Stephens hand moved.

Stephens grinned upon seeing his little blonde come to attention before him. "Atta boy Strifey…see its not so bad is it." He said whispering in Cloud's ear. Cloud had his eyes shut tightly his hips squirmed against Stephen both in defiance and in response to what the Cadet was doing to him.

"Gg..get off….STOP IT…get the fuck off…"Cloud ordered through a soft whine. He could not believe this was happening, why couldn't they just leave him alone.

"Come on Sune lets take girly back over to the showers. I don't want to hurt him when I take him from behind… for the first time" Stephens added, as both boys took a hold of Cloud and pulled him away from the wall. Cloud panicked at the thought of what had just been said.

The minute he was pulled back Cloud saw and opening. He lunged forward, pulling slightly free from Stephens, but Sune caught him quickly. To this Cloud hissed a growl and dipped his head down head butting Sune in the chest knocking the boy backwards. Sune tripped over Clouds towel and fell backwards onto the floor. Then Cloud stood back up and let Stephens pull him close to his body again. When he did Cloud jerked his head backwards making contact with the Cadet's nose. It had been a hard hit because even Clouds head throbbed a bit from the blow. This caused Stephens to release Cloud immediately and bring both his hands up to his now bloody nose.

"Damn it." Stephens cried aloud.

Cloud ignored him, his chest heaved and he quickly grabbed his boxers and yanked them on. Then not caring about anything else he unlocked the door and tore off in a brisk run down the hall. He was still slightly wet and again he ignored the sharp quick comments from on lookers as he passed. Once he reached his room Cloud quickly entered and slammed the door behind him. He then ran to his room and fell onto is bed, burying his face into his pillow and screaming as loud as he could. Cloud had not even noticed that his roommate had been sitting in the kitchen and had jumped when he had quickly entered, giving his mate a shocked look before he watched him race off to his room.

A tall slender but very muscular man sat lounging on a long grey couch. He had on a pair of tightly fitting black leathers and a loose fitting long sleeve grey top. His green eyes were bright with laughter even if they were hidden beneath his unusual silvery  
colored hair.

"Ah yes…I would love for you to join the first practice of the season…why would I not want your company." He joked with a small laugh. The woman before him, sitting on a couch opposite him, was nearly identical to him, and if she had not been female they really would have been identical twins. The young woman gave a small chuckled at her brother and grinned.

"I just assumed you wanted to look all high and mighty for your new students….that's all." She said.

The young General laughed at his sister. "Heavens no Liana… you have been away for quite some time. I have missed you." He said sincerity in his eyes.

This was a rare occasion for the General who never let anyone see a side other then the cold demeanor they saw in training or on missions, but with his sister, just her, he let himself relax, able just to be, and nothing more.

Sephiroth reached forward and grabbed a handful of nuts out of the bowl on the coffee table between them and tossed them one by one into his mouth. A pleasant grin crossed his lips. Then green eyes turned towards his sister again.

"So how is the little rascal…I hope he is behaving…what is he now 3 am I correct?" He asked swallowing another mouthful of nuts.

Liana grinned and nodded. "Yes…3 1/2. He will be turning four soon, in fact I asked had that his caretaker bring him here after his nap so that you may see him." Liana's eyes were full of warmth at the thought of her son, yet little did she know she would lose him only five years later.

"Ah yes…maybe he could come to training with us." The General stated as he continued to toss several more nuts into his mouth. The siblings then talked peacefully to each other for the next hour, until there came a knock at his door. Instantly frowning Sephiroth tensed. He had specifically stated that he did not want to be bothered the rest of the afternoon, forgetting the fact that Liana had told him that Kadaj was going to be dropped off later.

"What is it?" Sephiroth barked at the closed door. Someone on the other side of the door cleared their throat and the voice of a woman spoke back to him.

"I am sorry to bother you General Sir… but I was told that young Kadaj was to be dropped off here." She stated. Then behind the door a gurgled noise erupted.

"Mama! Mama!…" The boy said and then continued speaking but neither one could understand him. Baby gibberish Sephiroth thought smiling. He then relaxed and nodded to his sister to go retrieve her son.

In the next instant the door opened and a very small silver haired boy bolted inside leaping into his mother's arms. With bright green eyes and something sticky all over his face Kadaj grinned. "Mama I had oatssmale with resens!" He stated proudly.

The woman before them bowed, "Lady Liana I will be back when you need me." She said then giving a wary eye to the now stern faced General she then left.

Once the door was shut Liana grinned lovingly back at her son. "Oh did you now…well it looks like it may have tried to eat you as well." She said gently reaching up with a cloth from her pocket and attempting to wipe the sticky from his face. This elicited a joyous giggle from the boy and he squirmed in her arms.

Liana laughed with him and teasingly ruffled his hair a bit as he held him quite firmly until his face was at least somewhat less sticky. Kadaj giggled at his mother and playfully placed two small hands upon her chest attempting to push her away from him. It was then that he noticed Uncle Sephiroth lounging on the couch behind them.

All hell broke loose and Kadaj fought hard within his mothers hold, trying to get to his Uncle. He was more then just excited to see the man after being away from him for a while. The two of them, Liana had come to find out, were like two big children who never stopped playing around. Realizing that she could no longer hold her son still, she released her hold on the boy and he leapt from her arms over to Sephiroth.

Large green eyes widened surprisingly at the small boy flying in mid-air and he quickly reached up and caught Kadaj with ease, and he landed in his Uncles chest. Sephiroth's hands were massive around the small wiggling child, who now had his face buried in his chest. Sephiroth could not help but chuckled and his green eyes met his sisters and they both shook their heads. This was a rare occasion indeed. With Liana back the General's mood had lightened immensely, yet no one would be privy to this side of Sephiroth other then his sister.

Liana smiling made her way back over to the couch and sat down facing the two.

"Now Kadaj…behave." She warned, but Sephiroth waved a hand at her and lipped a silent. 'It's fine'

Sephiroth then slipped his fingers around the boy a little more firmly and lifted him up. Tossing him in the air Sephiroth smiled as Kadaj laughed with joyfulness.

"Hey there little one…did you miss me?" Sephiroth said in a smooth warm tone as he caught the boy and again tossed him even higher the next time.

In between giggles Kadaj nodded. "Yes Sephyoth…" He said in a loud laughing cry.

Full heartingly Sephiroth laughed and catching the boy again pulled him into a rough bear hug and ruffled his hair a bit. Then he turned the boy around in his lap so they were both facing Liana now.

"What do you say mum…how bout Kadaj comes with us today to watch practice…it will be good for 'em." Sephiroth said in a light tone. Two pairs of eyes now met the woman in the seat across from them. One pair mischievous and one pair full of excitement and begging. Kadaj bounced off of Sephiroth's lap and ran across the table at his mother.

"Peees…I want to go with Uncle Sephyoth…pweess mama…"Kadaj said climbing into his mother's lap and wrapping his small arms around her neck and generously kissing her cheek over and over again. Liana frowned at her brother her merely leaned back relaxing in his couch once more. Shrugging at her he just shook his head. Sighing Liana pulled back her son and planted a kiss upon his forehead.

"Alright…alright, but you have to promise mommy that you will behave and remain quiet." Liana eyed her brother wondering why he always had to cause problems and for some reason whenever it came to Kadaj, the boy could do no wrong in his Uncles eyes. Sephiroth loved his nephew very much and his eyes reflected so.

Kadaj nodded very quickly and held up two tiny hands before her. "I promise…" Once his mother had agreed Kadaj again leapt off her lap and landed on the coffee table between them. He began doing a sing-songy happy dance and singing. "I get to go with Sephyoth… I get to go with Sephyoth… I get to go with Sephyoth." Again and again.

The siblings both grinned and watched the small boy with much happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh yes chapter two…now the length of the story depends on how far my mind can go…so the skies the limit I suppose

Spelling errors aside thanks for the warm reviews. Ahh yes chapter two…now the length of the story depends on how far my mind can go…so the skies the limit I suppose. And so without further ah doo we now move on to the first seasonal practice at Shinra Academy. I think I have a good handle on the characters but I am open to suggestion if you think I am a little off. OH and to those who read the first part I am sorry it breaks off into the next section I did have a break but apparently when I uploaded it didn't show…my apologies. On another note Liana is a special character created by a very close friend of mine…and I have been given permission to use her…so thanks! You know who you are! 

**What The Future Holds—"Practice…Doesn't Always Make You Perfect"**

Chapter 2

An hour after Cloud had came running in and literally broke his bed with both the dive bomb into it and the loud scream, Zak finally got up from the kitchen and approached his room mate. "Hey you alright?" Said a soft voice behind him.

Cloud had not moved that whole time but when he heard Zaks voice he decided to roll over. Through damp spiky bangs Cloud shrugged. "I will be…just…I don't know." He said giving Zak a somber eyed look.

"Well I take it something happened, otherwise I seriously doubt you would just return to our room in just your boxers. Though I found it quite cute."

'What' Cloud thought as shocked eyes looked up at Zak who merely continued without a hitch.

"…I can only wonder what sorta comments you must have heard running down the hall in nothing but your underwear. What happened Cloud…did…someone bother you again?" Zak asked tempting the fates at his question and stepping forward, shoving Clouds legs back a little so he could sit at the end of Cloud's bed. "You know you can tell me…I'll beat the shit out of them for picking on you." He said laughing lightly hoping to break the stumper his friend seemed to be in.

Cloud sighed and pushed himself up so that now he and Zak sat side by side. Looking back down at his pillow he grumbled inwardly, mostly at the fact it was soaked having sucked out all the water from his wet hair. His shoulders slumped a bit. "It was Stephens and Sune…they seem to want …to want to, well they cornered me in the shower room and you know how it is Zak…I am the girly boy." Cloud blushed and whined. He fumbled with the edge of his boxer's as he and Zak both knew how it had been the past few months. Cloud had not even finished his first semester at the Academy, and already…it was a constant hassle. For Cloud it had been unbearable and it was just too hard to explain. But somehow he knew Zak understood. Even though Zak was three years older then Cloud and already 2nd Class SOLIDER, Cloud had managed to get into most of Zak's classes with him. He was not as dumb as his blonde roots showed him to be. He and Zak had grown close during the summer pre-festival that always started the year off at Shinra Academy with a BANG! It had been a whole summer long deal and once they had meet…it was an instant friendship. Zak had even offered to room with Cloud thinking it would be a good idea and he could show him the ropes and kind of look out for him. Cloud had happily agreed.

Zak cleared his throat at the uncomfortable silence he was receiving from Cloud. He reached over and wrapped his arm around the younger boy. "I am sorry…maybe next time." Zak started to say but felt Cloud get up and move from his grasp. Blue eyes blinked back at intense eyes and Zak shrugged letting his friend go.

"No…you can not always be there to help me, it would be nice but…"Cloud said looking at the time. First practice was in a half hour, and Cloud, not really having breakfast, and being that it was past lunch now, was feeling very hungry. Leaving Zak he headed for their kitchen to find something to eat really quick. Zak watching him go sighed. "I know man…" He said softly. Already dressed he rose from the bed and headed towards the door. He caught the eye of the young blonde and waved to him as he exited the room.

--Back at the General's office--

Sephiroth reached forward taking the bouncing young Kadaj into his arms and rising from the couch, tossed him in the air again and caught him. A warm laughed erupted from his lips and a smile not many would see also spread across fine lips that usually were turned down in a scowl, or left in a fine line of an emotionless expression. There was such a bright gleam in the usually harsh green eyes of the General as he played with his young nephew. Before them Liana smiled. She had in fact missed her brother and Shinra being as it was; she was continually called off on missions. Kadaj was always left with his caretaker. Liana was a special opps leader and second in command under Sephiroth's command. Handling most of the dirty work for the missions, she was the best at her job, assassin, spy as well as a SOLDIER.

Catching Kadaj once more Sephiroth brought him to his chest and holding him with one arm, easily, he turned and faced Liana. The boy really looked small against Sephiroth's massive form. His green eyes softened, "It is really good to have you both back…I must admit I rarely have time to see Kadaj when you are gone, but as of today I think I will change that…I think tomorrow he and I shall take a small trip to the pool after practice." Sephiroth said, a smile crossing his lips. Again a rare thing to see, and only for his sister and nephew.

Upon hearing this Kadaj wrapped his tiny arms around his uncles neck, they didn't even make it half way around. He giggled with joy and planted a small wet kiss on Sephiroth's cheek. "Yeah…yeah…I wanna go swimming!" he said excitedly. Sephiroth paused at the sudden kiss but his face shown utter warmth after it. His mako green eyes glowed with intense emotion. If there was ever a time Sephiroth loved someone, it was Kadaj and Liana. Even so, no one would know of such affections so as it would not be used against him in any way.

In his arms Kadaj fussed a bit, but not because he wanted away from his Uncle but because his eyes had just fallen upon the large sized bowl full of nuts. He slipped from Sephiroth's hold but was instantly caught by the collar of his shirt by very skilled fingers. "You know better little one you might choke." He warned. Then with effortless ease he pulled the boy back into his arms.

Liana nodded. "Well that is fine with me. I will be stuck in my office writing up reports for you anyways." She said making a face and sticking out her tongue at her brother. "And you know I do not do them…ever…this is a one time deal. " She warned but still held a smile on her face.

Sephiroth faked a hurt look and then shook his head. "Yes, yes of course I know, maybe if you make it quick you can join us. As for now I shall need to heading off to the practice field. " He gently released Kadaj to the floor and softly nudged him forward towards him mother. "See you two in a few then?" Sephiroth moved towards his room and when he came back out, he now wore his usual battle armor, ready to impress  
the masses.

--Practice Field--

Cloud raced down the hall ducked through an archway and ran through a nearby courtyard. Before him he could see a large group of students gathering and saw that someone in the middle of the pack was addressing them. 'Damn it…was he late again.' He thought. He ran forward and reaching the very back of the group skidded to a halt just in time to keep from running into one of them. Cloud panted, slightly out of breath, and being quite a bit shorter then most of them, he had to shove his way through a tight line of bodies just to be able to see if not hear what was going on. One boy he pushed at did not seem to like the fact he was being pushed and Cloud felt a strong grip on the collar of his uniform and suddenly felt his body being propelled forward. He felt his feet lift from the ground and then very quickly saw the ground move back at his face. He had landed face first in the dirt. Several laughs erupted from around him and Cloud, obvious of his position on the ground, flushed again with embarrassment. Then it happened…his worst fear. Someone before him cleared their throat deeply and it was the kind of noise one did not want to hear, especially during one's first initial practice. Cloud froze and awaited whatever was going to happen to him. His fingers sinking into the dirt repressing his wild tears.

Sephiroth having been in mid speech caught sight of something just to the right of him. Keeping his eyes slightly angled towards the movement, it was not until he saw the image of the boy falling face forward into the dirt, that he paused and cleared his throat.

"What is going on here BOYS?" He bellowed with such intense authority that any and all laughter and movement halted instantly. Sephiroth moved slowly towards the fallen Cadet, taking only two great strides before he stood glaring down at the spiky blonde. Without hesitation Sephiroth reached down and took Cloud's collar and swiftly yanked him back up to stand before him.

'Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…'Cloud screamed in his head, could things get any worse. Once he found himself standing again, glowing blue eyes slowly turned upwards to stare into the narrowed angry and cold green ones before him. Cloud jumped slightly, having not expected to be as close as he was, and by the fact that the man before him still had his hand around the collar of his shirt. Cloud's breath was lost in his throat. It was him…it was the great General Sephiroth and it was he who had caused the General to pause and move over to him. 'Oh what could be more worse' Cloud thought. What was even more unsettling was that as small as Cloud was in comparison to the man before him, the belittling look in those cold green eyes made him feel ever so much smaller.

Sephiroth held onto the boy a little longer then he really should have. His arm was up in the air over the boy as if his it were a hook holding the blonde. No one said or did anything and it was Cloud who ended up speaking next.

"Sir…I apologize…I uh…must have tripped." Cloud said fumbling with his words.

Sephiroth arched and eyebrow at the young blonde. "Is that right… are you sure about that?" he questioned leveling his gaze upon the boy again.

Cloud's eyes faltered and they dilated with fear, the blackness in the center of his eyes nearly overwhelming the blueness and Sephiroth oddly found himself swimming in them for just a moment before he snapped back to attention, aware that he was lingering far to long upon the boy. Sephiroth dropped him down but did not move his questioning gaze for a moment longer. 'Who was the boy' He thought he knew all the new Cadets, yet the information on this one seemed to have slipped from the massive stack of papers upon his desk. "Cadet…are you sure?" He asked again causing the boy to jump at attention.

Cloud nodded quickly shaking his spiky blonde locks. "Yes sir…General Sir…!" He said back a little to loudly. Sephiroth made a slightly disgusted face but then it was quickly replaced a stark blank cold expression. They both knew what the real answer was but neither pressed the issue further. He would have to speak to the young Cadet later.

"Step in line Cadet!" The General ordered and then turned from the boy to move back to the center of the group. It was quiet as all eyes and ears moved along with Sephiroth as he walked back.

Without a moments paused Sephiroth continued his speech but it was obvious by his tone he was clearly annoyed. Cloud had not been paying much attention until a familiar name reached his ears causing him to look instantly.

The crowd parted slightly and in walked Zak and then…'Oh No…Cadet Stephens? How was he here.' Cloud could see a look of total disgust written on Zak's face and it was clear by how much space was between them that neither one cared for the other. They walked briskly forward but Cloud could tell they were speaking to each other…arguing more like it.

"I hear you got a hold of Strife this afternoon…care to tell me why?

"No…not really."

"You seriously want to get the shit turd beat out of you don't you… eh… Cadet."

Stephens scowled. "No longer a Cadet Sir…full Lieutenant…thank you very much."

"Does not matter to me…you are still below me in my eyes…leave Cloud alone or not just me will be on you back!" Zak threatened with a very dark sneer.

Stephens hissed through thin lips. "Honestly why do you really care…you will be gone next week anyways…Strifey should have someone to look after him. I nominate myself." He said with a smug tone.

To this Zak stopped abruptly in his steps for a fraction of a second before he continued on. "We will see about that…." Zak uttered and by the time he had spoken those words the pair had reached the General. Stephens stalked off to the left while Zak took the right. Their confrontation had not gone unnoticed. Sephiroth reached out and pressed a firm hand upon Zak's upper arm, causing him to stop. "Something the matter?" He said in a low tone. The two met eyes and emotion shot between them and it was clear something was up but Sephiroth did not have the time to question it now.

"No Sir…I can handle it." Zak said flashing and angry look towards Stephens.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and briefly looked between the two men. "That right? Well next time _be_ more careful. If I noticed the tension so does the young Cadets behind you…keep it in line. Carry on with the practice." He said harshly and then released Zak. He did however, not miss the chance to send a cold glance to the newly appointed Lieutenant. There was something about the man Sephiroth did not like, but this was not the time to figure that one out. Stepping forward he headed off back towards the building before him where up in a small covered stadium box, that over looked the practice field, his sister and nephew waited. "Come to my office later Zak…we have something to discuss." He said right before he walked off. He did not even have to say a word as the students before him instantly parted. This brought a small smile to his lips.

Cloud watched the whole scene with intense curiousity, even if his cheeks were still flushed with nerves and embarrassment. The man was sure impressive if not intimdating. But why did he have to make such a poor first impression to the well-mannered and very serious General. It could only mean a perfect ending to an already crap-tacular day.

The tension eased off his back the moment he left the practice arena. Slowly stepping inside the box he moved next to his sister, who stood dressed in all black, a hood over her face and wearing a mask. Below her and wrapped tightly around her leg was Kadaj. The boy stared in amazement at the scene before him. Sephiroth's eyes moved over his sister. He hated the fact that she had to hide when out in public, no one but Shinra knew about her, and that was how it was going to stay. They each nodded a small hello. Sephiroth would be the only one who would be seen from below watching the scene.

"That was a rocky start…don't you think?" She said causing Sephiroth to move his eyes back out onto the field.

"Hmmm…I don't think so, I think it went rather well." He said calmly, though his thoughts were now more centered on this new, unknown Cadet, with those striking blue eyes. His green eyes followed the small image of the spiky blonde, which was not hard to find in a mass of darker colored hair Cadets, as he fought quite impressively against an on coming opponent. He had been in such deep thought that he had not felt Kadaj pull at his pant leg. It took several minutes and one small pitiful whine before Sephiroth jolted back to alert. Calmly looking down his heart nearly sank at the sight before him. Little Kadaj looked pitifully upset, worried, hurt and God knows what else, because the Uncle he looked up to so much was not paying attention to him. "Sshh its alright." He cooed softly to his nephew. He desperately wanted to pick the boy up and hold him but he simply could not.

Liana smiled at her son and was about to say something when again her brother held up a hand, it was a small signal to her, but he moved it to the metal railing before him to hide the subtle action. He tisked his tongue lightly. "It is fine…its his first time…let him be." He said calmly out of the corner of his lips.

"Yes but we have to be careful."

"Yes I know…I am well aware of that."

"If anyone finds out…he could be…"

"Don't think on that…it has been fine so far…I won't let anything happen to him. I promised you Liana." He said softly easing her worry.

Kadaj playfully pulled again at the long draped coat that floated about his Uncles legs and Sephiroth had to stifle a small chuckle. It was hard keeping one's face stern and serious with something rattling around your ankles. "Rascal…"Sephiroth teased bumping the boy with his knee.

It had been to strong, for the minute he felt his knee make contact with the boy he watched in horror as his small body went tumbling forward, heading for the edge of the landing they stood on. On instinct and forgetting that eyes could still be upon him, he reached down and picked the boy up and gently shoved him back behind his calf and underneath the edge of his long coat. It hid the boy well and he felt small arms wrap around the slender part of his leg just below his knee. It would have been unnoticed and completely fine, if it had not been for a very loud, echoing, ear-piercing scream of playful joy, that had erupted from Kadaj's mouth the minute he was bumped and pulled back.

Both he and Liana froze and Sephiroth grunted inwardly. "Damn…" He uttered in a small frustrated voice. It had in fact been his fault. With cold eyes that held way to much worry behind them, he gazed down at the group of Cadets. They all turned slowly with a sudden pause, if not some still slowly becoming aware that the fighting had stopped, as more eyes turned upwards to the sound.

Sephiroth stiffened and felt a whiff of air move beside him and he knew Liana had pulled back farther into the shadows. Kadaj having not yet caught on to the seriousness of the situation giggled lightly beneath the protective covering of his Uncles coat. "Sssh." Sephiroth said quickly and barely noticeable. The boy quieted immediately.

It was Zak who stepped forward gazing with squinting eyes up at the General. The sun being behind the tower landing made it hard to see anything. "Sir…?" He yelled up at the man before him. He did not miss the cold serious stare in the General's eyes once his own eyes adjusted to the sun and he could make out the slight features of Sephiroth's face.

There was a slight paused. "Yes Lieutenant? " Sephiroth said.

"Ah…everything okay?"

"It is fine." Yelled a harsh cold voice back down at Zak. Sephiroth then met Zak's eyes and even though there was quite a bit of distance between them, the look had been so intense that Zak had caught on to leave it be. He nodded and turned back to the group, clapping his hands to get their attention. Sephiroth spoke behind Zak. "You still have an hour Cadet's I suggest you continue on or dinner will be late for all of you." He ordered and at Zak's clap and the General's words, practice continued.

Liana moved forward once practice appeared to be in full swing again. "Sephiroth…" She said in a low warning, which caused him to tense.

"I know…I am sorry…"

"Good intentions or not…that was risky." Liana said reaching down and quickly pulling Kadaj from beneath Sephiroth's coat. Kadaj had continued to remain silent but once in his mother's arms he gazed back at his Uncle.

"I sowwie…" He pleaded softly. Then he turned to his mother. " Can I still go swimming with Uncle Sephyoth mama?" Kadaj asked looking between the two with large worried green eyes.

Sephiroth shook his head. "You did nothing wrong little one. " He said and had wanted to reach out and comfort his nephew but didn't take the chance that there could be lingering eyes.

"I am sure it will be alright." Liana said softly more towards her son then her brother, and giving Sephiroth the kind of look a sister would give to her brother in utter disappointment, she turned and left.

Sephiroth frowned and sighed. He turned his eyes back to the Cadet's on the field, clasping his hands firmly behind his back. He would have to make up for that later.

((Yes it is kind of starting out slow but it's a lot of leading into….Up next "Fun in the Pool " & "New Meetings" Thanks to all who have read it…please comment if you want to see more of the story…I hope you like it so far. Again I have tripled checked for SP errors and I still miss 'em so please be patient with me))


	3. Chapter 3

Okay the drama is coming…

Okay the drama is coming….I promise. I am pleased that young Kadaj and his mother are liked. Well I hope to all who read this like my Sephiroth and Kadaj pool party, and Reno is back, a little. smiles I hope its as cute as I want it to be…..on with the show. I had trouble thinking on how to start this chapter hmmmm, well I think it went alright.

Ahhh think I got carried away in this chapter but heck it was still fun, hope you all enjoy.

**What The Future Holds – "Swimming is nice…But friends are Better!"**

"BRAWWWWP!" Came one of the loudest burps anyone at the table had ever heard and a roar of laugher erupted throughout the room. Reno gleamed with pride and stood to take his proper bow. Everyone at his table cheered. Even Rude managed a small chuckled at the sound.

Across the room, eating their morning breakfast, Zak giggled lightly while a shocked Cloud dropped his bagel back onto his tray. "Impressive!" Zak said turning back to his bowl of fruit loops. "Did yah feel the walls shake … I could not do that if I tried. "

Cloud shook his head and retrieved his fallen bagel and shoved a piece of it in his mouth. "They did not shake. " Cloud said giving Zak a slight frown. "What is with him anyways…he is not always a goof is he?"

"Naw… but he does like to try and lighten the mood a bit all the time. " Zak said speaking with his mouth full.

Cloud grinned back at his friend. "Well I suppose so….um Zak?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that yesterday?"

"What was what…yesterday?" Zak questioned seeming a little confused by the sudden abrupt change in the subject.

"That whole scream thing…uh Sephiroth had not…I mean, that was not him was it, because all I saw was just him standing there?"

Zak paused wondering how much he should tell Cloud. It was not that he knew anything concrete per-say, but he did know that while Sephiroth was up on the watch landing he had not been alone. It was a hunch. Clearing his throat as he swallowed a very full mouth of fruit loops, he turned his blue eyes to Cloud. "Actually I am quite stunned myself…though I hardly think a sound like that could ever come from a man like Sephiroth, so your guess is as good as mine." He replied spooning another bite of cereal into his mouth.

Cloud nodded. "I don't think he was alone." He said with blatant honesty.

"Nope that would be my guess!" Zak said surprised at the fact Cloud had come to the same assumption on his own.

"So it has to be someone…maybe a kid?"

"A kid? Ya think?"

"Yeah, come on Zak not even a girl at our age can giggle scream like that."

"Giggle scream? " Zak nearly choked on his cereal at that comment. He had never heard those words used like that. "You could be wrong. Have you ever heard a girl giggle at all?" His blue eyes were bright with the desire to know if Cloud even had an answer for that. Then he saw a light pink color grow on the upper part of Cloud's cheeks and he knew the answer.

"Well… I … no I guess not. Maybe my friend Tifa back when I was younger but she never sounded like that." Cloud admitted and he looked down at his bowl of fruit and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Zak?" He suddenly said very softly.

"Yeah Cloud?"

"The General thinks I am big fool doesn't he."

"Of course not." Then Zak paused, what was Cloud talking about. "Cloud what do you mean? What happened?"

Cloud blushed again and shoved a strawberry into his mouth and chewed quickly before swallowing. It was plainly obvious that Zak had not heard yet about his little trip and stumble act right in front of the General. Part of him was relieved and part of him was not. Cloud knew Zak had worked with the General before...sometimes very closely and he hoped that maybe he had said something to Zak about him. "It is nothing...don't worry." Cloud mumbled. Zak was a little confused and really did not know what to say so the pair ate in silence for the remainder of their breakfast.

A few minutes later, Cloud had had his head down staring at his tray and did not see Zak wave to a boy who was approaching them. "Hey Reno!"

"Zak." He said with a smirk. Reno then hiked up his left leg upon the seat of the chair before him, placed his elbow on his knee, and rested his chin in his palm. He wore a smug expression. Both Cloud and Zak looked up at him seeming very puzzled.

"Yeah?"

"Can't help but over hear what you two were talking about...I might have an answer for ya? You two have class soon or what?" Reno grinned and leaned forward drumming his fingers on his chin. He had a very mischievous look on his face.

Zak shook his head. "Yah we have Psychology and it's not till an hour from now why?"

Cloud nodded in agreement since he and Zak had the class together. Reno pulled back from the chair and backed up. "Cause I want to talk to you guys...wanna follow me some place quiet?" Holding a hand out in front of him he motioned for them come with him. Both Zak and Cloud looked at each other, shrugged and then got up. Reno grinned and came bolting up between the two. He tucked an arm around their necks on either side of him.

"Great I knew you would want to hear what good 'ol wise Reno has to say." He laughed lightly and smirked as he walked the two boys out of the mess hall.

"What do you mean?" Cloud hesitated a little but still asked, receiving a questioning look from Zak on the other end of Reno's arm.

"I just think you should know something bout the General is all!" Reno then received two wide-eyed surprised looks from his two comrades and in unison they both rang in.

"HUH?"

Reno merely chuckled and led them outside. They headed to a quiet courtyard slightly south of main campus.

Early Afternoon- Sephiroth's Office

A scream erupted from outside Sephiroth's door causing him to leap out of his chair. It had been on instinct that he grabbed masamune and raced to the door opening it. "Gods No" He cursed loudly as his eyes fell upon his sister. She was on the floor, curled tightly next to the wall, clinging as hard as she could to a very frightened and weeping Kadaj. He did not fight in her arms but only tried to pull himself further into her trying to hide beneath her black cloak. The small boy wailed loudly his screams echoing down the hall. His young cheeks were red and his face glistened with the many tears that were rolling out of his eyes.

"No mommieeee...I ...I...I..." Kadaj cried hiccupping in between his words, his frightened little body jolting with each crying breath. "I wanna stay...No...mommmmmmeeeeeee" His wailing continued to grow more panicked the longer he cried and the sound of it jabbed Sephiroth in his heart painfully.

Sephiroth's heart raced, and anger, heated lightening anger coursed through his body and he moved forward. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He bellowed, his green eyes glowing with a dangerous power as he looked upon the group before him. Liana stared up at her brother; her own face was wet with tears. Sephiroth met her gaze and he nearly lost his breath with what her eyes reflected back to him. Without saying anything he knew... he knew, she knew, that Kadaj was no longer safe. Sephiroth froze in that instant and everything crumbled. He had failed the only two people that had meant the world to him, he had failed to keep his young nephew safe and with his mother. He had failed his sister and his promise. He felt such sorrow that he thought he would die where he stood, but then his rational mind took hold and all his anger centered him back to reality.

Sephiroth then turned his gaze back up to meet three Turks and one scientist he did not expect to see, and again he froze, both in fear and anger.

"I am collecting what is mine. " Said a chilling cold mousy voice. They were laughing at Sephiroth and one Turk stepped out and approached Liana and Kadaj.

Sephiroth then watched in horror as Liana was suddenly jabbed with something that appeared to send a strong electric current through her. It soon became apparent to Sephiroth that they had already successfully hurt her in that way more then once already, and although she may have fought against them earlier, the constant attack had weakened her immensely. This was unlike Liana though...to stop...to give up…what was wrong? Then another Turk proceeded to reach down and attempt to wrench the screaming child from her arms while the other kept the electric rod against her back. Liana winced the second time it touched her and she cried out. Her cry echoed even more loudly when she slowly felt her own life's blood being pulled from her arms. "No my Kadaj... Sephiroth!" She gasped in alarm at him.

Sephiroth roared with anger "Hojo..." He yelled. With his weapon raised he dashed forward, but the moment he did he felt something sharp and cold move through his chest. He suddenly found himself gasping for air and his eyes slowly moved down to look at his chest. His eyes widened. Two blades had pierced right through his lungs. He fought against the pain and ignoring the laughs and his sister's cries behind him, he turned quickly on his heel to face his attacker. He had been distracted by his sister and his nephew's cries...he had been foolish...he loved them...but because of that it had destroyed the only family he ever had.

"President Shinra??" Sephiroth gasped and watched the man pick up a third weapon to attack him with. As Sephiroth moved forward to make a killing blow against Shinra he heard a cry behind him. He turned again on instinct to help his family and then very suddenly pain stabbed through his head and he felt his eyes start to fade. A loud thumping sound then echoed in Sephiroth's mind. He reached out for his family knowing he was at his last breath. Their screams for him mixed with the sound that was hurting his head. He heard his own voice cry out in a haunting scream. 'No he could not fail...this was impossible...he never faltered...not even once... but...' "...Kadaj... Liana..." His mind whispered as his head swirled into blackness.

...Then...

It thumped again. Sephiroth groaned. Then the sound grew louder and he heard his name. Sephiroth's eyes shot open and his body jerked slightly. He found himself back in his office, reclining in his chair with beads of sweat spread across his forehead. His breath was still heavy as his eyes slowly looked towards his door. '...a dream...?' he thought, a small frown forming on his brow.

They knocked again. "Uncle Sephyoth." Cried a small voice. Then someone hushed him.

"General Sephiroth...Kadaj is here to see you." His caretaker said calmly waiting for his reply.

Sephiroth recognized the voice of Merrell, Kadaj's caretaker, and he slowly rose to his feet. He felt oddly tired and weak. "Yes...I am here, come on in." He said trying to gather his composure back from such an intense and really realistic dream.

Once the door opened his heart nearly failed him again as the image of a bouncing little silver headed boy came racing towards him. Not being able to avoid reliving his dream and the image of Kadaj and his sister, he crouched down and swept Kadaj up into his arms and held him tightly to him. Once she had seen Kadaj was well taken care of Merrell bowed respectively and pulled the door shut leaving.

For a moment Sephiroth stood there holding his nephew tightly in his arms and it was not until he squirmed a bit and complained that he could not breath, did Sephiroth loosen his hold on Kadaj and drew him back. Kadaj, even though he was young, seemed to pick up on the fact that something was wrong with his Uncle. "Sephyoth?" He said placing his small hand upon Sephiroth's cheek.

"I am fine…little one." Sephiroth responded with warm eyes. "So are you ready to go to the pool now?"

Immediately Kadaj nodded. "Oh yes…Imgonnasplashyou!" He said very quickly and slurred together. Sephiroth lightly laughed and ruffled the boy's hair a bit.

"I bet you are…let's go!" Then without releasing the boy, he bent down and gathered a small bag next to his desk, slipped it over his shoulder and then left his office.

At the Pool

Sephiroth headed down and empty stairway that he knew not many passed through to get to the private pool area. This place only allowed admittance to Shinra Officials of rank. Kadaj had remained silent on the trip there but as they drew near he began to fuss in Sephiroth's hold. A few minutes later they entered the main pool area…no one was around. Sephiroth then slowly dipped down and released the boy who immediately bounded off towards the edge of the pool but did not go in.

"Wow…this is big Uncle Sephyoth. " Kadaj squealed happily.

Sephiroth grinned and sat his bag on a nearby chair and pulled out their suits and a small nose piece for Kadaj that would allow him to breath underwater. It was mainly for those younger or who did not know how to swim. It gave them a little more peace in the water and it was also useful for water missions as well. Sephiroth had found that out a while ago. "Kadaj." He called. "Come get your suit on!"

Kadaj came running back over and Sephiroth quickly dressed him in a silver pair of swim shorts and placed the breathing piece on his nose. Then giving him a playful pat on the bum he ushered him back over to the pool. "Go on I'll join you in a sec." He said with a small grin. Sephiroth then watched as Kadaj leapt high in the air, hovered for a bit almost like flying, and splashed into the water. "Hmm his mother's been teaching him…" He muttered softly to himself. Then he stripped down to practically nothing, there was no one around so who cared, and also pulled on his black swim trunks with silver trim. Shoving hair behind his ears he slowly wondered over to the pool and looking below the surface of the water he chuckled and watched Kadaj swim back and forth like a fish, not even coming up for air.

Sephiroth hopped down and sat on the edge of the pool for a while, letting himself feel the coolness of the water around his legs. With the weight of his armor off his shoulders he sighed with relief and leaned back on his palms. This, he had very much looked forward too. After a while he finally decided to jump into the water. Kadaj had not come up for a while. As he passed by him, Sephiroth reached his hand down and pulled the little fish up out of the water. "Hey are you having fun?" Sephiroth said in a light tone.

Kadaj nodded. "OH yeah…" And he wiggled in his Uncles grip. Releasing him, Sephiroth tossed him high up in the hair and let his splash back into the pool. His shrill scream echoing in the room and Sephiroth dove in after him. He relished the feel of the water around him and the weightlessness he felt with it. Sephiroth was an expert swimmer and remained underwater swimming around with his nephew for quite some time before he surfaced.

After about and hour, and a small splashing fit mostly caused by himself, Sephiroth now lay with his arms tucked up under his head, floating on the surface of the water. Kadaj sat crossed legged on his muscled stomach watching his Uncle. The General's regal form was an eye catcher, and not many were able to view him in such relaxed circumstances, yet there was an eye upon him, but Sephiroth would be to relaxed to notice.

"Uncle Sephyoth…do you think Mama will be able to join us?"

"I am not sure…she does have a lot of paper work…why are you bored already?" Sephiroth asked opening his eyes slightly.

"No…maybe a little bit hungry…" He said moving to lie on his Uncles chest. Sephiroth reached up and stroked his nephew's wet slivery hair and smiled.

"We can leave and go get something to eat… before we get all wrinkly and stuff. " Sephiroth said and reached now with both hands to tickled Kadaj's sides. The boy immediately let out a round of soft giggles that slowly grew louder. As they got out of the pool and grabbed their towels the man who had been watching them disappeared from the doorway, unnoticed. As the caramel haired man walked away his low laughed echoed down the hall.

((kk shorter then I had intended but here yah go! Comment if you want to see more. Oh and I always thought that Zak was spelled without the c…does it go two ways….oh well. Next Chapter "Confrontation Between Evils" ))


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontation Between Evils

Why do I keep getting repeat words at the top of my page (see??)…heck that is so odd. Doe anyone else but me see that?? Once again thanks for your comments. I have from now on changed all Zak's to Zack since I was wrong…thanks for the help. Also thanks for the comments on the awkwardness of talk…I see what you mean!! :-P

Okay…and now maybe some more darker stuff…if it's possible. cheers OH and I promise there will be some action soon…both a fight and sexual tension or the act it's self, who knows…however the story leads me….

My story is rated mature for language, violence, drama and other stuff. –winks—You have been warned….hehehe…

--

**What The Future Holds – "Confrontation Between Evils"**

"Hey were you'd get that Reno?" Zack asked as the three of them took a seat on the grass under a weeping willow tree.

Reno shrugged and grinned again with a mischievous look in his eyes. He flipped the cigarette pack once in the air and caught it. "A friend…but that doesn't matter. Want one?" He asked flipping open the small lid of the box. Both Zack and Cloud shook their heads. Reno shrugged. "That's fine…more for me then." Reno scooted back against the base of the tree and stuck the cig in his mouth and lit it. Sucking in a deep puff he blew the smoke back out in a small white cloud. Sighing with utter satisfaction he turned his gaze back to the two boys who now sat before him with curious expressions on their faces. Cloud spoke up.

"So what's this you think you know about Sephiroth?" He asked, giving a side ways glance at Zack for any kind of confirmation that this was real and not a joke. Cloud didn't know Reno at all and had only seen him a few times in passing or in the mess hall. Zack shrugged.

"It better be something we don't already know otherwise…." Zack was cut off when Reno puffed the smoke at him and grinned. Zack frowned and made a disgusted face. "Very funny, now come on Reno." He said his voice a little more serious now, which even caught Cloud's attention. Reno waved his hand and nodded pulling the cig out of his mouth. He leaned forward a little and rested his arms lazily on his knees.

"Alright…alright…well…I heard from a friend who heard from the lunch lady who heard from her boss, who heard from a Turk…or maybe it was some high level Shinra official." Reno said tapping his chin. Zack reached out and shoved at Reno's shoulder, pushing him back against the tree.

"Come off it…already."

Reno half frowned and half grinned at the shove, but then quickly let it be. "Well it is rumored that General Sephiroth might be seeing some mystery lady…I have seen her around when she thinks no one is looking. Yeah I'll admit it, I'm good, but no, really, I have seen her…well I can only assume it's a she based on the fact that the body is small and slender…even with the cloak he or she wears. But it could be a boy I wouldn't put it past the General to be with a guy!" Reno said averting his eyes, staring out into nowhere as he thought of the one time he saw someone leave the General's office.

Both Cloud and Zack exchanged shocked expressions. "The General and a girl? Wow…I always thought he was….oh…um nothing." Zack said shrugging and hiding a small blush in his cheeks.

"Yeah but how do you expect us to believe what you think you saw….Reno? I mean come on I hear you are famous for making things up and telling tall tales." Cloud stated wafting the smoke away from his face as Reno continued to keep puffing it in his direction.

Reno blinked rapidly and for once he appeared to look shocked, maybe even hurt by the two's comments at him. "Hey, I wouldn't lie about stuff like that especially if there is a pretty girl involved and if it's true then she has to be drop dead gorgeous."

Again Cloud and Zack rolled their eyes at Reno. "So you want us to find out…huh?" Zack asked. Cloud shook his head.

"S'not gonna be me…I am pretty sure the General thinks I am a weak joke by now." Cloud mentioned reflecting on his first meeting with the stoic General. Cloud frowned inwardly. He had wanted to make a good impression and yet tended to forget that luck was rarely if not ever on his side.

"Well I don't know if what you are saying really has any truth value to it. I suppose only time will tell….geeeish Reno I thought you had something better to say then that…I am highly disappointed. " Zack said and pushed himself up off the ground receiving an even more hurt look from Reno.

"Hey man…I thought it was…well shit then…sorry!" He added and puffed on his cig again and frowned resentfully at Zack.

Zack then got up and motioned for Cloud. "Come on we have class soon…later Reno. We'll catch up later…cards this week?"

Reno shrugged and remained seated upon the grass. "Yeah sure…yours or mine?"

"Ours…see yah!"

The pair then left, heading off to one of their most boring classes of the week.

**--Three days later--**

Cloud fumbled with a large bag quickly stuffing cloths into it. Once again Zack had over slept and was not ready for his mission. It was unusual for him, but then again the card game the other night had lasted the whole night and into the next day. Fortunately it had been on a Friday night, but Zack was supposed to leave Sunday and he had nearly slept most of Saturday and Sunday already. "Zack! " Cloud yelled. "You have to leave in an hour! " He got no response. Shoving the rest of the cloths Zack had set out into the bag he ran back into their room. He saw that his raven-haired roommate was still sleeping. Cloud raced over to him and hit him hard in the head. "Damn it Zack…GET UP! You smell and you need to shower before you go…" He really didn't smell but he thought that maybe that comment would at least reach his mind deep enough to wake him. In truth Cloud would not have minded if he missed his mission, for at least he would not be left alone to face the horrors of the now newly appointed Lt. Stephens. 'God knows he will run into him soon.' Cloud thought. For some reason that rat had it in for him and what had disgusted Cloud the most was that he also seemed to desire him sexually. Granted Cloud thought he felt more of an attraction for the same sex but it was definitely not Stephens.

Zack still did not move causing Cloud to frown. In an instant Cloud hurled his body up and over and landed on Zack's back. The man beneath him huffed a thick heavy breath but still did not wake. Thinking a minute Cloud slid his body down a little and leaned forward bringing his lips close to the side of Zack's face. His heart raced within his chest, the man beneath him looked very attractive sleeping, but was that a proper thought for him to be having. Cloud thought for a moment and then shook his head with a small grin. He then shoved his hands down along his roommate's sides and slipped then underneath Zack and headed southward. Cloud was a little hesitant at first, but the evil thought had already crossed his mind and he wanted to act on it. He opened his mouth, and at the same time slipped both his hands between Zack legs taking a gentle hold on the man's thick package. He stuck out his tongue and teasingly ran it along the edge of Zack's ear. "OH Zack…wakey…wakey…" Cloud cooed softly. Cloud not help but feel a stirring in his stomach by being this close to Zack in a way he never thought he could, and what was more surprising was that Zack instantly responded to his touch. Zack groaned slightly in his sleep but once he felt something wet run along his ear his eyes whipped open quickly. Zack turned his head slightly upwards and blinked several times when he came face to face with his blue-eyed roommate.

"C…Cloud?" He questioned, as the boy atop him seemed to grin oddly down at him. Cloud continued what his hands were doing without hesitation now. "Hey Cloud…?" Zack said stifling a small groan. It did in fact feel good and he had often wondered if Cloud would respond to his affections if offered, but this…this certainly was a surprise. Clearing his throat, and being that he was quite a bit stronger then the spiky haired blonde, Zack twisted his body beneath Cloud until he was lying on his back. Cloud seemed surprised and went to move seeming to have caught on to the shock of it all once the feel of Zack left his hands.

"Oh geeze!" Cloud said and immediately his cheeks flushed a vivid red. He was about to get off when Zack's strong hands gripped his waist. He glanced curiously back down at him. "Huh?"

"Didn't know you felt that way bout me Cloud…dear." Zack teased.

Cloud huffed a breath, where as before he had been bold, he now felt utterly odd and slightly embarrassed. "Zack…I…" He started to say as he moved his hands down to Zack's and tried to pull them away.

Zack grinned and while keeping Cloud atop him he quickly sat up bringing Cloud down to straddle his lap. Then before Cloud could respond Zack leaned forward and pressed his lips over Clouds. It was a wet warm kiss and Cloud's lips were full and moist against his. He was jumping out on a limb, for he had wanted to do this for quite a while but had yet to get any sign at all that Cloud would even want it. Though it had been clear he had used an arousal method to wake him up…he still had done it, and if the thought had not wanted to cross his mind Cloud would have woken him up in any other way but how he did. The tension between them had been building slowly and steadily the past weeks and had increased when Cloud had agreed to room with him. This was just the sort of window Zack had been looking for. He thought the blonde was simply adorable and would have thought his strong desire to protect the boy would have gotten Cloud's attention sooner.

Cloud instantly gasped when Zack had leaned forward to kiss him. But even as he wanted to pull away he did not. He instead leaned forward into Zack returning the kiss, somewhat sloppily and somewhat eagerly, surprising himself and the man before him. Cloud could not believe it…Zack had kissed him and he liked it…in fact he really liked it. He increased the pressure against his roommate's lips as his hands fumbled forward grasping the back of Zack's head with an innocently raw hesitant touch.

Zack deeply inhaled through his nose not wanting to break the kiss and he smiled on the inside at the haphazard stuttering actions his kiss had caused the spiky blond to act out. Slowly he took Clouds waist and ushered him forward, rolling his tongue along the inside of Cloud's upper lip tasting a sweetness. Cloud moan slightly but it was Zack who broke the kiss first. "Fruit Loops huh…I love 'em." He said his hazy blue eyes staring into Clouds. He again smiled at the blonds flushed cheeks…it was cute. They both felt the excitement between their thighs press against each other, but something stopped the blonde.

Cloud looked away and licked his lips. He could still feel the shadowing warmth of Zack's touch and his lips against his own. Cloud slowly slid his arms down letting them fall to his sides. Zack frowned and lifted a hand to Cloud's chin and turned him back to face him. "What's wrong…you liked it didn't you?" Zack questioned softly. In his eyes there was worry, concern, and desire and it all caused Cloud to want more and to also want to pull away.

"Yes…I just…didn't think you'd ever…you know!" Cloud said nervously. His blue eyes could not leave Zacks even if he wanted them too. Zack reached up and ran a few fingers through his mate's spiky locks.

"I'm glad you did…and wow…you sure took all the pressure off me…I was wondering when you'd come around. I've wanted to see how it would feel to kiss you for weeks now…and I'll have to say I liked it very much so." Zack said with a grin then he frowned. "Damn it Cloud. You had to wait until I had to go away on mission for a week to do this…." He said shaking his head.

Cloud looked down, surprised and confused all at the same time, and messed with the bottom trim of his shirt. "I didn't know, I'm sorry…but you need to get ready so. " Cloud said and regretfully slid off Zack's lap. He was stopped when Zack pulled him back. Cloud once again found himself straddling his roommates lap and he felt a sudden tightness in his pants. Zack seemed to have either felt the same way or had noticed it. He leaned forward and while slipping one hand gently behind Cloud's neck and the other down against Clouds inner thigh, he slowly pressed inward and leaned forward kissing him again. A soft moan escaped Clouds lips and he eagerly moved his hips forward in response. Zack did not stop but increased the pressure of his palm against Cloud's groin, feeling the boy's pants tighten even more now.

Cloud broke the kiss and gasped. His body was trembling before Zack and his blue eyes were hazed over with the wave of overwhelming newness of the sensations he was feeling. He had only really been touched down there once and that experience had not been wanted, but this was different. There was gentleness to how Zack molded his hand against him and it had caught Cloud pleasantly by surprise. "Zack…" Cloud said barely above a whisper. His voice shook and his hands went up to grasp Zack's shoulder to steady his shaking body. Zack met the boy's eyes and grinned slowly, softly kissing Cloud's lips before he gently coaxed him backwards upon the bed so he was beneath him.

"I know…don't worry Cloud." Zack purred softly. He then met the blonde's lips again while his hand moved to the zipper upon the boy's pants. He kept Cloud occupied within the kiss so as not to alarm or scare him away at the suddenness of what he was doing. He himself was highly turned on and his own bulged pressed against his roommate's thigh. But his own pleasure was not his concern at the moment. He had an thought that Cloud had never been with anyone and he was pretty sure that because of the newness of it he would get off really quick. He did not want to hurt or scare Cloud, in fact it was quite the opposite…he wanted him to feel pleasure and he wanted to be the first one to give it to him.

Cloud continued to moan softly against Zack and his body squirmed in a youthful angst beneath him. Zack closed his eyes teasingly rolling his tongue over Cloud's lips as his fingers released the blonde's hardened member from his pants. Slowly Zack encircled his fingers around Cloud and gently squeezed. Cloud broke the kiss quite suddenly and let out a surprised sharp breath. The pair opened their eyes and met each other's gaze but did not say a word. The blonde's chest heaved rapidly up and down as his blue eyes locked into Zack's.

As Zack's hand worked gently against him, Cloud started to feel a new sensation crawl up his spin and he could not keep his breath steady or hold back the slowly increasing moans that erupted from his slightly parted lips. "Zack …I…" Cloud tried to say but his words were lost in a soft gasp and he turned his head to the side, his brow frowning a bit. Zack softly smiled. "Cloud… " He said softly watching the young boy, remembering and knowing just how overwhelming the first touch in such a highly intimate way was like.

Cloud closed his eyes and his cheeks flushed an extremely dark red. He gripped the fabric of the comforter beneath him and let out another exasperated groan. The sensation was growing stronger and he suddenly felt the urge to jerk his hips upwards as the pressure built up inside him strongly. Zack softly sighed and gently ran his lips over Cloud's briefly before he moved along his jaw line, planting several small kisses, and down along the edge of his ear and then along the soft skin between the shoulder and the neck. This elicited several outcries of pleasure from the spiky blonde.

Cloud was losing his mind and he could not keep his body still if he tried. Every touch, caress and soft kiss was extremely dizzying and he never wanted it to end. The warmth of Zack was inviting and it was unlike anything he had ever felt. It secured in his mind the desire and need that he had wanted, especially from Zack, and it only made him want more. Zack continued his gentle teasing and returned his lips to Cloud's as he felt the young boy tense one final time, moan within the kiss, arch his body upwards, and then finally release himself against Zack's hand. Cloud's cheeks flushed with the heavy breath he was trying hard to calm down. For a moment he felt Zack nuzzle against him and lightly kiss his cheek.

After several silent…heavy breathing moments he suddenly felt Zack move away from him and his blue eyes shot open fearful that he had done something wrong and horribly realizing the mess he had made over his pants and Zack's hand. His worry was eased when he watched Zack lean over the side of the bed and to grab a small cloth, before returning to his side and gently wiping Cloud's slowly softening member. There was a grin across his face and Cloud wondered why he was not saying anything.

"Zack?" Cloud whispered. Zack turned his gaze to him and smiled. There was such warmth in his eyes that it was hard for him to look away now.

"Yeah Cloud?" He replied back with equal softness. Then seeing the look on the blonde's face he shook his head and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on the brim of his chin, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "No need to thank me…I'm glad that I was your first." Zack replied softly.

Cloud blushed again as panic and embarrassment shown across his face. "I …" He was very aware of his age now and his small untouched body…well not anymore…and he was suddenly ashamed of the thoughts that were now forming in his mind. He wanted more of Zack and not just what he had done to him, but Cloud wanted to please Zack as well. Zack seemed to pick up on his thoughts again and he watched him shake his head at the still reclining blonde lay across his bed.

"Don't be embarrassed…I am honored that you would let me be your first experience…and I would love to show you more." He said softly leaning over Cloud and smiling. The blonde had to admit it was an intriguing thought and was about to reply back when someone knocked at their door.

"Lieutenant Fair?" Said a deep stern voice. Both boy's jumped and Cloud instantly leapt up off the bed, zipping his pants up. He didn't miss the slight frown across the Zack's lips. Slapping his thighs, Zack swung his legs over and off the bed and jumped off. He ran close to Cloud and nearly knocked him over, pulling him into a bear hug from behind. "Oh well, guess I've got something to look forward to when I get back…huh? " He said and then released Cloud, grabbed a towel off his chair and headed for the shower before his mate could respond.

"Give me a minute Sir!" He said pulling open the door. Cloud would hear the two men whisper for a moment before Zack shut the door and headed to the bathroom, just to the right of their kitchen, to shower. Cloud slumped onto his own bed, his heart was still pounding in his chest and he was very much out of breath. His mind tried to piece together what had just happened. It had been so surprising yet also very intimate. Cloud was shocked to find out that Zack had desired to kiss him. He had always seen the man with women walking, chatting, showing affection, and he had assumed nothing more then that from him. But the minute Zack had kissed him, all those thoughts, all those ideas, left his mind like water quickly going down the drain. Cloud knew Zack was leaving and he wondered what more would happen when he got back.

**--The General's Office--**

Tossing another stack of folders aside Sephiroth sighed. "Where had that file went…"He muttered softly to himself. He knew he had seen it, for he merely glanced at the young Cadets name on the front of the folder before setting it aside thinking it not important, but now that he wanted to finally read it, it was nowhere to be found.

"What's the face for…?"

"Damn it…you know if they would just put these things in the appropriate box on my desk it would not get lost." Sephiroth hissed.

Liana shook her head as Kadaj sat underneath Sephiroth's desk playing a handheld game. The child barely was aware of the frustrated man and amused woman above him. "Well maybe someone came in and took it…didn't you tell me you have a secretary who files your folders?"

"Yes but they are not supposed to touch what is on my desk, only the ones I lay on the coffee table." Sephiroth said groaning. After a few more moments of searching the image of a partial C showing out from under a stack of five folders caught his attention. Sephiroth reached over and snatched the folder out of the bottom of the pile and sure enough the name that read upon the folder was 'Cloud Strife'. Sephiroth sighed with relief, though he was not quite sure why it made him feel better that he now had the file he sought, but it did. Seeing Liana still looking he waved a hand at her. "It is fine…I found it!"

"Oh…well? Who is it?" Liana asked setting the pile she had been looking through back down on the edge of his desk.

"The Cadets name is Cloud Strife…first year student at Shinra Academy, 15 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes……hmmmmm" Sephiroth said as his eyes moved over the words in the file. "The boy does not seem to have a lot of history other then it says he was born in Nibelheim. The file is very minimal. " He added. Liana shrugged lightly.

"Well you can always summon him to your office and question him, but I just don't see why you are so interested in just one Cadet…Sephiroth?" She questioned giving her brother and odd expression. Sephiroth shuffled uneasily in his chair and sat the folder down.

Clearing his throat. "It's not that…just a simple matter that I need to know everyone who will be trained under me, that's all." Sephiroth shrugged. He knew that did not make much sense. The thoughts inside his head swarmed around those two large blue eyes he had seen on the practice field. How quiet and fearful they seemed and yet at the same time, eyes that had desired approval and the need to impress. Sephiroth leaned back in his chair looking down at the stack of papers on his desk and the one lone folder spread before him. 'Cloud Strife' he thought softly to himself. "I shall have to call you to my office for a meeting…soon."

Liana watched her brother curiously. Then there was a knock at the door breaking their wandering minds. Liana froze but did not move just yet.

Sephiroth met his sister's gaze and then looked to the door, his eyes very cold and intense. "Yes?" He said in a deep harsh tone.

"General Sephiroth I need to speak with you a moment…I suggest you permit me to enter." Said an icy familiar voice.

Sephiroth tensed and even without saying a word, Liana instantly lifted Kadaj out from under the desk whispering for him to remain silent, and moved to Sephiroth sleeping quarters adjacent to his office. She pulled the door shut but kept her ear close to listen. That voice was familiar and she didn't know why, but it chilled her to the very bone to hear it.

"Enter." The General said returning the same chilling tone back to the man behind the door. He watched as the door slowly opened and tensed even more as the sight of the President's son appeared before him. "Rufus Shinra? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today." He said trying to sound less offended or angered at the boy as he kept his tone light and airy. Rufus flashed a very dark and disturbing smile, which made Sephiroth feel even more on edge. He was not afraid of the man so much as the coldness he felt from him unsettled him. In truth he merely disliked the boy who seemed to have an even colder demeanor then the General himself at times

Rufus walked boldly over and took the seat recently occupied by Liana and sat down. He drew his hands calmly into his lap and turned cool eyes up to meet the hardened ones of the man before him. "Well seeing as you are so pleased to see me, I will get right to the point. I would like to see your sister…that is if you want to me to keep your secret." He said a cruel smile tugging at his lips. Sephiroth jumped on the inside but managed to keep his exterior calm and unchanged. Shutting the folder he had been reading, acting as if he simply were not shocked by the boy's words, he sat back further in his chair.

"I see and what makes you think she would have any interest in you?"

Rufus lightly laughed, which caused Sephiroth's to sharply turn to him. "That does not matter to me…the fact is I have an interest in her, a great interest in her, and I should also state that I am the one who could keep her from further testing as well as..."He reached up and ran a finger along his chin and cleared his throat. He spoke his next words in a slow dark manner. "… her off spring from ever being touched by our scientists." He said.

Behind the door Liana froze and on instinct held her son close to her chest, protecting him. She knew that the only people who knew of her existence were the two in the room before her as well as President Shinra and the cruel scientist Hojo, but no one other then Sephiroth, Kadaj's caretaker, and a trusted doctor who helped deliver Kadaj, knew of his existence. 'How did the President's son find out?' Liana wondered with concern. They were always so careful, Sephiroth and herself, yet something must have slipped or have been over looked.

There was a cold glare between the two and Sephiroth's lips turned down into an even deeper scowl. Then before he thought rationally he reacted out of anger and quickly rose from his seat and reached out towards Rufus. In one swift movement he had Rufus by the neck and lifted him from the ground. "You will not touch him…." Sephiroth hissed angrily.

Rufus gasped in surprise and fought hard to keep his control and composure. He made a futile attempt to reach up and pull against Sephiroth's hand, but the grip was terribly strong and Rufus Shinra was no match for the General. The fact being was that he had little experience in any combat skills other then a handgun. Rufus tried to speak through a raspy breath as his face was starting to turn a nice shade of pale blue. The General's grip was tightening. "Back down…or President Shinra will know…"He managed to utter through several sputters and chokes. Upon hearing this Sephiroth quickly released Rufus and watched as he came crashing back down into the chair below him. Rufus reached up and gingerly rubbed his neck as the color slowly came back to his face. "Wise choice…General."

"Shut up….Shinra." Sephiroth yelled loudly. He was seething but he knew that if he acted upon his anger, he knew that Rufus's word meant business and he did not want President Shinra knowing about his nephew Kadaj. The General remained standing at his desk glaring down at Rufus. There was an awkward silence between the two, but it was quickly ended when Rufus cleared his throat.

"You know it really is not such a hard concept…I get to have your sister and your little secret stays safe with me…I am really not asking much, just the time and affections of your lovely sister. " Rufus said still rubbing his neck. He was more wary of the General now but could not back down or it would allow Sephiroth to realize that Rufus was indeed fearful of the man.

There was silence between the two and several cold glares were exchanged as each man sized the other up and weighed the options before them. "Fine then…at least give me the chance to speak with her about it." Sephiroth said placing both hands on the edge of his desk.

Liana bit back a gasp of anger. She knew that Sephiroth was only making his best effort to try and stay calm and at the same time protect her and her son. Sickeningly, deep down in her stomach she slowly began to realize that she might not have much of a choice in the matter. She felt Kadaj squirm in her arms and she softly kissed his head in a manner that told him without her saying so to wait just a few moments longer and to be patient.

Before Sephiroth Rufus rose from his chair and nodded. "Agreed." He said as he turned to head towards the door. When he reached for the handle he paused again and turned to face the General. "Just do not wait to long…I am a busy man…and I too have needs." He replied and then left pulling the door behind him.

Sephiroth glared forward, unmoving…unchanging. Things had just taken a very sour turn and there was simply nothing he could do about it now, not if he wanted what was more precious to him to remain safe. 'Damn' Sephiroth thought lowing his head finally.

((Well maybe I got carried away but hey I hope you all like it. I worry about using some words for fear it will end up be a porno scene, not that that is a bad thing, but hey I'll let you give me your opinion on that. Next chapter soon, sorry it took me so long….I read it over three times and I hope there are not spelling errors. Thanks all!!))


	5. Chapter 5

It's Finally here...

Hey everyone. Just want to say thanks to everyones kind reviews. This story has been a passion of mine for the past several months. Thanks to the help of a friend I am able to write this for you all to enjoy. You know you are great 'Liana' winks...winks

Please if you read it do go ahead and comment. I really love to hear what you think, good...bad...suggestions. Of course I hope it's not bad but everyone is free to their own opinions! Alright well here we go...hope you enjoy.

just a little note when I use '...' that is meant to be as the characters thoughts or thinking and so forth. The "..." are for actual speaking. I know people do it in different ways...this is just my way.

Oh and please let me know how the Zack/Cloud things feels...to much, to fast...just let me know how you feel about it. Please RxR I would be most greatful. xx-fun stuff again-xx

**"What The Future Holds" "Feelings..."**

--The General's Office--

Several people throughout the day passed by his office not even giving it a second glance unless they were ordered there, but on this day things were a bit different. Each time someone would pass the office, within the current half hour, they would pause trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Inside the office a one sided battle seemed to be taking place, with a futile attempt at the other party to try and calm down the situation. The yelling had been going on for about 20 minutes now.

"Now what was I supposed to do...honestly Liana...we both know we cannot risk the life of your child...to know one, no matter what?" Sephiroth said raising his hands before him to calm his sister. Liana was still glaring at her brother with heated eyes.

"At least I did not outright say yes...I informed Rufus Shinra that I would speak to you about it." He said his face stern, his tone frustrated.

Liana shook her head. "To him that is a clear yes Sephiroth. You talking to me about it makes no difference to him. I cannot stand him...that little smug bastard...using Kadaj as black mail." She said her eyes still angry but not so much at her brother anymore. "I can only imagine what he thinks will happen..."

"I think he already knows what he is planning...but you can say no." Sephiroth said through narrowed eyes. The pair stood facing each other, he behind his desk and Liana standing before it. "Do not let him..."

"I know...there is no way he is going to try to...no...there is no way I will let him think he can use me like that..." She said and he could hear the anger rising in her voice. "I'll rip him to shreds...I'll break it off..." She started to say when Sephiroth cleared his throat.

"Whoa...hey...that is a little much even for how awful Rufus is...but." He said thinking. " I would not put anything past him. " Sephiroth said grinning. His sister certainly was devilish.

Liana shook her head. " I apologize...brother...it's just I have known for a long time that Rufus Shinra has feelings for me...I just don't have them to return. "

"Like wise..." The siblings met each others gaze and nothing more need be said.

From the adjacent room to his office a loud cry erupted and the both of them rose quickly and headed in that direction. Sephiroth reached the door first and opened it. Entering the room both he and Liana paused both with shocked expressions. Before them was 3 1/2 year old Kadaj jumping on his bed. He practically leapt several feet in the air before landing back upon the bed only to jump again.

"I guess nap time is over...though I am surprised he did not wake before when we were arguing." Sephiroth added. He chuckled lightly as his nephew bounded off the bed and flew at him. With ease Sephiroth caught little Kadaj and pulled him into a tight hug. Liana shrugged at his words and smiled warmly when Kadaj jumped into his Uncles arms.

" I have found he is a deep sleeper. He only wakes to touch. " She stated watching her brother embrace Kadaj. Sephiroth's hands still seemed so massive around the tiny child that it was hard to imagine such hands being as gently as they were at the moment. Turning around he took a seat on the edge of his bed and sat the boy in his lap.

"Did you have a nice nap Kadaj?" He said running his fingers through the boys silver locks smoothing them. Kadaj quickly nodded and speaking along with a large yawn.

"Yes Uncle Sephyoth." Then with a second yawn and a small sniff. "Can we go play now...with all the men?" He asked. Sephiroth smiled and lightly laughed.

"What men are you speaking of Kadaj?" He asked as Liana walked to the other side of the bed to gather her son's extra change of cloths and his book bag full of the toys he always carried with him. Upon seeing this Kadaj leapt out of his Uncles hold and sprinted across the bed towards his mother.

"Mine!" Kadaj squealed snatching the bag from his mother. Liana slightly frowned at her son.

"Kadaj...you ask for things you want...you do not just take." She scolded. The boy before her instantly froze, somewhat ashamed and somewhat embarrassed. He hung his head.

" Sorry mama. " He said softly. There was a brief pause until Sephiroth cleared his throat.

"What men Kadaj?" He asked again. Seeming to instantly forget his recent scolding, like any normal 3 1/2 year old would, Kadaj flopped back down in a sitting position on the bed. He unzipped his bag and started pulling out small doll like soldiers, some dressed as Turks and some actually dressed up like tiny SOLDIER'S first class to be exact, Sephiroth noticed. Tossing them before him Kadaj sat aside his bag and leaned forward onto his stomach. "These! " He exclaimed holding up one of the SOLDIER'S to show his Uncle. A smile spread across Sephiroth's lips as he reached for one of the dolls picking it up. Looking at it he had to admit the tiny doll in SOLIDER uniform looked pretty cute. It even came complete with personal an ID badge and a small gun. 'Interesting.' Sephiroth thought.

"Now where did they come up with these?" He questioned looking to his sister. To his question Liana shrugged again and moved closer to the bed.

"Girls have their barbies...and boys have their toy soldier's. " She said with a grin. " All I know is that one day Kadaj came home from private lesson ranting and raving about some new toy he wanted, says it was in a picture book, meaning an ad magazine his teacher must have shown him, and he just had to have one...more then one." Liana said shaking her head as she watched her son walk two dolls towards one another, smacked them face to face and then let one doll fall down. Kadaj's teacher was also his caretaker as well.

"Boom...you're dead!" Kadaj cried with a small giggle. Both she and Sephiroth could not help but laugh causing Kadaj to look up with a large smile. Sephiroth brought his doll SOLIDER down to met Kadaj's. Then changed his voice making it sound much deeper and very raspy.

"What about me...errr umm...I'm tougher then that old guy...errr why not take me out...roughian!" He uttered through slightly parted lips. Sephiroth bounced the toy doll across the bed making it do a slow forward flip before he landed the toy on its feet before the one Kadaj held in his hands. This caused another joyful cry to erupted from the boy as he instantly sat up bringing his toy Turk to meet his Uncle's toy SOLDIER. He bashed it into the other knocking the doll from Sephiroth's hand. "Now hey there..." Sephiroth said with a deep laugh. Kadaj beamed up at him and Sephiroth shook his head giving in...the boy could do no wrong.

Liana laughed at her son, he was simply adorable. The sight of him playing with Sephiroth, happy...secured in her mind that she would do anything to keep him safe...to always see him happy. She folded her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side, sighing. She knew what she had to do...yet only part of her was unsettled about it. She did not fear Rufus...nor the President as people...no she only feared them as such, as to what harm they could do to her son...or worse, cause her to loose him. Sephiroth looked up from his playing with Kadaj and saw the look in his sister's face. He sat down another doll that he had picked up and reached over to ruffles the boy's head briefly. "Go on and play I'll be right back..." He said calmly. Kadaj looked up for a moment slightly disappointed but then got distracted by his dolls again. As Sephiroth moved from the bed and walked over to Liana, Kadaj's joyful sounds could be heard behind them as he played.

"What is it?"

Liana looked at her brother. "I just worry...I mean how long can we really keep him hidden from the world. I know it's for his protection, but he is going to miss out on so many things...friends...real school...stuff like that. " She said meeting his eyes.

Sephiroth slowly nodded and reached a comforting hand to her shoulder. "He will never be wanting for much...he has our love and our protection. When he reaches the age where he can defend himself properly...let him make the decision on what he wants to do with his life. " He said nodding slowly. "Right now...keeping his safe from those who could hurt him is what is most important."

"I know..."

"So then what?"

"I will see what Rufus Shinra wants...but he should not be expecting to many dates out of me...I still have my job and my son to care for. I am not here to entertain some silly boy's love for his own entertainment." She muttered. Sephiroth nodded.

"Understood just be careful." He said.

"Oh don't worry...I plan on it." Liana said, for a date was already set for tomorrow at dinner. Then she would really be able to see what Rufus wanted. Liana knew in her heart that if he ever did anything to jeopardize the safety of her son she would have not second thought to killing him...and she would tell him as such...soon...tomorrow.

**--A Week Later--**

Cloud paced in his room, his feet hitting the same places in the floor that they have been for the past hour. He was waiting on two things...Zack's return...and a letter supposedly from someone higher up in Shinra. The fact of the matter was why was he receiving this letter. He hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't even been there two months on campus yet. Cloud stared at the floor as he continued to pace crossing the length of the room again for the millionth time. 'Practice had gone well...no problems there, doing well in class, nothing there, and he had not been late in a while...so that couldn't be a problem.' He thought. 'So then what was the issue...' He wondered. He remained this way for quite a while longer...pacing.

Then there was a knock at the door which jolted Cloud from his thoughts. For a moment he paused gazing at the door as he half expected it to open on its own. Maybe it could be Zack. Cloud then sighed and rolled his eyes, 'Yeah like that was possible...they wouldn't be knocking if they could get in.' It was his letter he mumbled inwardly. Cloud crossed the room towards the door and opened it. Before him stood a well primed, well dressed, very formal looking SOLDIER.

"Cadet Cloud Strife..." He said.

Cloud nodded. "Yes?" He questioned.

The SOLDIER before him lifted his arm and handed Cloud a small white envelope. Taking it Cloud looked back up at the man as if waiting to hear something else, but nothing else came The SOLDIER bowed slightly and then abruptly turned and walked back down the hall, leaving the blonde to stare in confusion at his back as he left. Then looking down at the letter Cloud stepped back into the room and shut the door. He didn't even see his blue eyed room mate wave to him down the hall as he arrived back. Cloud felt his insides turn as he gazed down at the small letter which had perfect writing and the Shinra seal. 'What could I have done...was I being sent away...did I mess things up...what is it' He wondered. Then Cloud sighed again residing to the fact that he would have to open the letter either way if he wanted to figure out what it was about. Worrying and panicking before hand would do nothing. Cloud opened the letter and silently read it.

There was another sound at the door just then, which made the young blonde jump yet again. The soft click of the door sounded as it opened and Cloud turned just in time to see his room mate enter, a big smile on his face which was returned with a worried yet surprised look from Cloud. Upon seeing Cloud, Zack instantly dropped his bag and stepped forward wrapping his arms around the blonde. "Hey buddy...how are...?" Zack said pausing seeming to suddenly pick up on the fact that something was wrong with the boy. Pushing Cloud back a bit he met his eyes, even if Cloud was still looking away seeming distant. "Cloud? What's the matter?" He asked.

Cloud seemed very pale at the moment, like he was sick or something terrible had happened. "Cloud did that son of a jerk bother..." He started to say as the blonde before him lifted the opened letter towards him. Looking quickly between his friend and the letter Zack took it and read it. There was too long of a silence between them and Cloud stepped back slumping into the couch behind him, he did not look up as Zack continued to read. Then he felt the weight of his friend next to him.

"Hey this is good news Cloud...you get to meet with the General...this means he noticed you!" Zack said lifting his arm and placing it around his friend. Cloud swallowed hard and did not look up.

"Maybe it'd be good news to you...but I was the one to make a fool of myself in front of him." Cloud mumbled in a soft tone. His head went slack over his chest in a defeated manner.

"But this letter only says that he wants to met with you today...I would gather you did something right...take it from me Cloud if the General didn't want you here you would already be gone...trust me I would know." Zack said squeezing Clouds shoulder with a comforting touch.

Cloud sighed, 'Maybe Zack was right...maybe he should worry about it once he heard what the General had to say.' Giving up on the dreadful thoughts for the moment he turned on the couch to meet Zack's gaze finally. The bright eyed warm smile nearly took Cloud's breath away and he immediately forgot all his troubles the past week as joy filled his heart at his friends return. "So how was your mission?" he asked.

This seemed to set off sparks in Zack's mind because he instantly took a deep breath and started speaking. Cloud listened to his friend explain in great detail this great snake like monster he had fought...that they were hunting...that there was suspicion of illegal use of Jenova cells in order to create unGodly creatures. Cloud's eyes widened, he had heard of this Jenova but really didn't know too much about it, but before he could even ask, Zack continued on with how much fun camp was...the one SOLDIER who had fallen face first in mud causing the whole party to paused and stating that even though the General seemed amused, he made it a point to mention it was a very mild amusement.

"Wow...sounds like a good mission then." Cloud finally managed to say. His eyes followed the firm line of Zack' features and he was lost in the sight of him. 'Why was he lost with the sight of them.' Cloud wondered.

Zack nodded and folding his arms behind his head, leaned back against the couch. "Yeah...so...how was your week?" He asked catching the blonde off guard, but didn't miss the fact that Cloud was staring at him. Zack smiled.

"OH uh...uneventful really...I got an A on the science exam that you missed." He said shrugging.

"Well hey that's good...but no I didn't miss it...I'm excused from it, missions take top priority. " Zack stated with another shrug. Cloud looked at him sharply and reached over to playfully hit the man. Zack seeing this, instantly reacted and reached out to take the blonds wrist in his hand, causing Cloud to gasp with surprise.

"How's that fair?" Cloud asked after the initial shock wore off and he managed a grin. Zack grinned back. He had missed Cloud and after their first intimate encounter he couldn't get the pretty leeth image of the blonde out of his mind. The whole time on mission he had thought of Cloud, he had wondered if his thoughts and feelings were or could be returned at all. Did Cloud desire him as well? He had of course allowed him to touch him, to kiss him, and he had kissed him back, now that Zack thought about it, but did that even mean anything. Zack seemed distant for a brief moment as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Zack?" Said a much softer but concerned voice back at him.

Zack blinked having realized he had been lost in thought and was still holding Cloud's wrist as he hovered over him in an awkward position. "Because it is..." Shaking his head Zack leaned forward not releasing Cloud but moved, as so, to push the spiky blonde back against the seat of the couch.

"Zack?" Cloud questioned again, surprised at his room mates actions. Zack once again hovered over the blonde with an odd look in his eyes.

"I missed you Cloud..." He said in surprisingly soft tone which caught Cloud off guard. The tone had been deep and oddly alluring, almost as if there was something hidden beneath the meaning of his words. Pausing briefly, Cloud took a deep hesitant breath before Zack.

"I missed you to...it was lonely in class especially..." He stated which rewarded him with another wonderful grin from Zack. Blinking Cloud tried to remain calm, but his heart was now racing in his chest at the smile and Zack's closeness. Sighing he playfully reached up with his other hand and placing it upon the man's shoulder, shoved him backwards a little. Zack let out a light laugh at his friend and he leaned more forward barely moving an inch at the shove.

"Did you? Yeah I bet it was boring." Zack said leaning father down atop Cloud, causing the heat to rise in Cloud even more. His breath caught in his throat once again and the familiar dryness also came to his throat. Taking another deep breath, blue eyes gazed up to meet blue eyes before him.

"Yeah boring...y...you must have a presence to you because it just seemed dull without you around." Cloud said laughing nervously back. At such closeness again his mind shot back to over a week ago when he had shared...'Oh God' shared such a close moment with Zack. 'Damn why had he let that happen...but...he had wanted it too...just as much as Zack had and he had let him...Oh God...let him see him practically naked...had let him...damn...had let him cause him to feel those feelings that even now caused his head to swarm'. Clouds words faltered a bit and Zack took notice...'Of course he would' Cloud thought.

"You okay?" Zack asked as he purposely leaned more forward now pressing his body against the boy underneath him. Clouds back pressed firmly into the couch cushion under him and he soon found himself face to face with Zack with only an inch separating them. The feelings stirred inside him again and Clouds mouth when deathly dry. "I missed you a lot Cloud...it was lonely without you...I missed being with you." Zack said edging ever so much closer, so close in fact that Cloud finally lost his breath, holding it inside him just waiting...waiting to see what Zack was going to do.

'Feelings...were there feelings more then friendship between them...did Zack...no...he wouldn't...' Cloud thought.

Then warmth flooded through Clouds body as his mind fazed back to reality and he found Zack pressing his lips against his. Cloud's eyes widened briefly in surprise but then they slowly began to close. Chills moved up and down his spin as within the kiss he felt Zack fully let the weight of himself rest over him. He had not expected Zack to be so forward, but it wasn't unwanted or unpleasant...it was intoxicating. Cloud lifted his head slightly into the kiss and he was sure he felt Zack smirk at him. Zack pressed his tongue forward against Cloud's lips seeking passage and Cloud parted his lips to allow it, feeling the sudden soft and wet warmth of Zack's tongue tangle and tease around his. Cloud uncontrollably moaned and arched up into Zack at the new sensation, which now only caused the man over him to deepen the kiss, filing him with even more soothing warmth. Cloud moved his one wrist from Zack's hold and then with both hands grasped the back of Zack's neck, intwining his fingers within the raven locks of hair. 'It felt...good.' Cloud sighed.

Time seemed to stop, and Zack could do nothing but kiss the boy beneath him more when he heard him moan and felt the upwards arch at him. His eyes closed as well. 'Feelings...his feelings for Cloud had grown since the summer...did Cloud feel the same way...did he desire him...did he want him as well. Well it was hard to tell now...' Zack wondered in the back of his mind being that they were both responding to each others warmth and kissing. Zack was slightly distracted even when Cloud opened his mouth to allow for him to deepen the kiss, his mind still full of his thoughts. It was not until he felt Cloud take the back of his neck, sinking his fingers into the mass of his raven hair, did Zack fully give into the fact that yes...yes, Cloud did feel the same way...he had too...there was no other reason to react as such if he didn't. Suddenly Zack broke the kiss. They were both panting. Zack looked down at the still dazed blonde who hadn't moved just yet.

Slowly Cloud opened his eyes a few minutes after Zack broke the kiss. He looked up once again into Zack's face. "I...what just happened?" He asked in a very small soft somewhat quivering voice, his breath too was slightly erratic.

Zack lifted a hand and brushed it along Cloud's cheek. There was a softness in Zack's eyes that Cloud only saw once and that was the first time they had kissed.

"Zack? Why did you...?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to...you kissed me back...didn't you want that?" Zack asked. His hand gently caressed Cloud's cheek while the other rested against his side. The blonde breathed deeply and then nodded.

"Yes...but I..." He started to say as Zack leaned forward again but this time went past his lips and moved his face in between the nap of Clouds neck so his lips were close to the boy's ear. Cloud's breath was caught in his throat and his body tensed...no one had ever put their face there before. When he felt the heat of Zack's breath there he thought he was going to lose it. Sharp cold chills ran down his right arm and traveled along his body until it triggered something to instant arousal between his thighs. He felt his skin tingle with new sensations of delight and his heart rate increased rapidly. "Zack..." Cloud panted. He was unable to move let along breath properly now.

Zack closed his eyes and brushed his lips along the soft tender and very sensitive skin between the ear and the neck. He felt Cloud shudder. "Yes Cloud..." He breathed softly against the boy's skin feeling him tense and shudder once again. "...I think I have feelings for you...strong feelings..." He said slowly letting Cloud take in his words before he gently pressed his lips into Cloud's neck and kissed it as well as rolling his tongue over the blonds sensitive skin.

Cloud's eyes opened at Zack words and he was at a loss as to what to say. "I...ahhhhh." Cloud sighed. That did it...he felt his insides completely turn over and he could not hold back the sound that erupted from his lips once Zack kissed him in a way he had never been before. He arched his body upwards again and Zack responded by adding more pressure to the kiss and even nipping at the skin. This again caused Cloud to utter a soft panted moan.

"Zack ...I..." He tried to say. Cloud's mind again went back to that day...only a week ago...when he had first felt those lips against his...when he had felt the warm firm touch of Zack's hand over him, giving him the sweetest sensations and feelings he had ever felt. His mind was confused but his body wasn't. This was a horrifying yet alluring thought in Cloud's mind.

"Zack...kiss me...please..." He finally managed to utter as the raven haired man continued to assault his skin in various pleasuring ways. Zack pulled back from Cloud's neck and met the very hazy and clouded blue eyes for the third time. Taking the blonde's face again within his hands, Zack adjusted his body over him so that their hips met, pressing against each other.

Cloud sighed looking up at Zack and without another word he brought his head up meeting Zack's lips in a quick abrupt kiss. This time Zack moaned in surprise and rolled his hips against Clouds.

Cloud would have thought he had died and gone to heaven as the sensations of Zack's excitement pressing into his sent shivers up his spin. 'Oh God...' Cloud's mind uttered. The two were locked in a passionate kiss, breathing heavy, and pressing their hips into each other.

Cloud wanted this...they both did...needed it...found himself desiring it...finding himself having...having...feelings...feelings for Zack Fair.

Zack moaned kissing Cloud deeply. He wanted this...desired it...needed it...his feelings were so strong for the boy...manically so...

...Knock...

Both man and boy jumped, staring with clouded eyes and flushed cheeks at the door behind them.

Again a knock...

Well tell me what you think...what's your opinion so far...I did this not in word and did my best to spell check and read...hope there aren't many mistakes and that you will still comment nicely on it. Thanks!!

I hope you all enjoyed the angst and cute little Kadaj stuff...he is so cute...someone need to draw me a little Kadaj and send it to me...hopes Anyways, sorry it took so long...I hope to get you all the next chapter soon!! Laters!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this was quick

Sorry this was quick...got a good start so I just ran with it...

Alright...please keep telling me what you think...it really helps. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Now for some good stuff. Hopefully you will like and for those of you mentioned...the action is coming soon...its long build up. This story is actually a nearly 600 page Rpg so I hope you will stay with me for the rewrite...there is still a lot to do. smiles

So Zack and Cloud you like?? I had 4 people who I would put behind that door...but there could only be one...Snickers

This chapter might be a two parter...we shall see...doing a bit of back tracking see below...

**--What The Future Holds-- "With Lust In My Eyes"**

**((The talk between Liana and Sephiroth took place just before Zack and he went on MISSION. Backing up a bit...before mission and just after first practice and in between the card game with Reno that left Zack passed out before mission--just so the time line works out better. I want to go back and cover Zack's meeting with Sephiroth to explain things a little more. The date scene will be in there too...somewhere...))**

**--General's Office--**

Liana met her brother's gaze. "I know you have to leave...but do hurry back. Who am I supposed to talk to when you are gone?" She questioned half teasing half serious.

Sephiroth smiled and pulled Liana into a hug. "Ah I know just don't hurt anything or anybody..." He said mainly speaking of Rufus Shinra. Not that he cared by why make things worse for the safety of their family. "Oh and could you do me a big favor?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Could you keep Lieutenant Stephens in line...he apparently has a taste for unkind words and action towards a certain new Cadet and since I will gone and will not here to keep things in line I want you to do it. " He said with a lightness in his eyes. "He has gotten a rather big head all the sudden...so you have my full permission to handle him in any manner that you choose." Sephiroth said with a small grin.

"Oh? Well then I promise he won't have to many broken bones when you return." She teased. Sephiroth grinned again and then laughed.

"Liana..." He whined rolling his eyes at her, releasing her from the hug.

"Sephiroth..." She teasingly whined back, mocking him.

He knew his sister well and felt safe leaving his new Cadet...Cloud...Strife...safely in her watch. "Just behave on your date while I am gone...don't do anything I would not do." He teased. Liana gathering up Kadaj grinned back at her brother. Sephiroth gave the boy a light pat on the head and then watched them go.

"Right..." She said. They parted.

After Liana left with Kadaj, Sephiroth, taking only three steps, made his way back around his desk. Sitting down he grabbed a file off his desk and read it. He waited calmly. Zack would be showing up soon, they had things to discuss. Then he would join Zack on their next mission, which pertained to the file he was reading now. Sephiroth frowned as he read. 'Suspected creature/monsters being created using Jenova cells...possible target North by North West on the outskirts of Edge...base sighted...at least 20 men seen leaving a small facility...masked...empty large vases scattered around the base...danger level...medium to high...sightings...only one creature/monster...known to exist so far...' He read. Sephiroth frowned deepened. 'Who would mess with Jenova cells...more so who had access to them outside Shinra...was there the possibility they were being harvested.' He wondered. As he was deep in thought there was a knock at the door. "Come in..."

Sephiroth looked from the file to see the tall raven-haired man enter. "Welcome Zack...come sit down." He said.

"Hey Sephyo." Zack chimed in as he walked over, pulled the chair out, and sat down. Sephiroth made a face at him.

"Do not call me that Zack..." Sephiroth said with a slight amused twitch to his lips. They both knew it had been a joke and that no one else would have gotten away with such a thing...but...only Zack could. They shared a close relationship no so long ago. Sephiroth had lusted for the young boy once they had met when Zack had first arrived at the Academy. They had had a heated relationship for longer then a year and even though they had little time for such interactions now a days, he still cared for the man deeply. Their passion had died down quite a bit but they still remained close friends and when called upon, on either end, would be there for each other without question.

Turning to Zack again he saw the grin upon the man's lips and he himself could not help but fully smile back at him.

"Oh alright..." Zack said waving his hand teasingly at the man before him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked leaning forward to rest his arms upon the desk.

"Well the mission for one thing." He said tossing Zack the file. Sephiroth then made a bold move. "And about Cloud Strife..."

Zack looked up surprised. "Cloud...what about Cloud?" He asked not able to hide the shock in his face at the curious question. "Is he is some kind of trouble...?"

"No...I just see something in him...so keep an eye on him. I would like for him to start private practices with me as well as you when I am busy." He stated clearing his throat at the end of his comment. He hoped Zack did not see through to his lust filled thoughts of the blond. Zack was usually the type to figure out things and it irked Sephiroth a little that Zack was always able to read him, on most occasions.

Zack gave another surprised mixed with confusion look towards Sephiroth. "I see...you see something in him huh...what that he is a babe magnet. " Zack said merely teasing, but then he noticed something in the man's eyes before him.

Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise but then he quickly pulled them back to their usual coldness, "Zack..." He said warningly. But the damage had already been done, the man before him picked up on something, he could see it in his eyes, and Sephiroth prepared himself for the full out repercussion of his actions...but...nothing happened...'Odd...' Sephiroth thought. He too noticed the odd look in the younger man's eyes before him. Little did either of them know that they were both starting to have the same feelings for the new blonde Cadet. Sephiroth's gut told him something was up...that maybe Zack had eyes for the blonde. Zack felt the same thing from Sephiroth...but neither said a word. Zack slowly nodded at Sephiroth.

"Of course sir...whatever you say...I will take care of the arrangements." Zack said giving Sephiroth a nod.

Sephiroth frowned inwardly. 'Sir? Zack had not called him sir and in that tone for a while and he only did it when ... when there was a problem...OH? ' Sephiroth thought. 'Maybe there was something going on between he and the new Cadet.' this thought made him frown more...but only time will tell...he would see.

"Very well..." He said nodding. "I have also made arrangements to have a certain new Lieutenant watched just so he does not bother Cadet Strife." Sephiroth added, changing the subject slightly, ignoring the sickening gut feeling he had right now. He wondered if Zack would be jealous if he admitted his affections or desire for the boy...yet if he too had the same desires...where would that leave them...would he risk the friendship he had with Zack over a new fair...? Sephiroth wondered on that but kept his face that same calmness as usual. Zack nodded.

"Yes...thank your Sephiroth...I know he has bothered Cloud...it will ease my worry for him while I am gone." He admitted. Sephiroth returned a nod.

"Yes I figured as much." Then he cleared his throat and rose from his seat. "Well you had better get going...read the file. I know we won't be leaving for another two days but...this mission's going to be different...get some rest." Sephiroth said letting the warmth come into his voice, showing that he still cared for him and hoping to ease the sudden tension between them. Zack took the file and rose from his seat bowing at Sephiroth slightly.

"Of course Sephiroth." He said heading towards the door as cool green eyes followed him. Then turning he made eye contact with the man. "Thank you again Sephiroth..." He said and then left the office. Sephiroth nodded slightly at Zack. That last thank you had been for protecting Cloud...and nothing more...

**--At Dinner-Date--**

"Well I will have to admit...you do look lovely in black." Rufus said as he opened the door to his private suite and ushered Liana inside with a warm grin. Liana did not smile and once she was inside she removed her mask and cloak and only politely smiled when he took them from her and hung them up. She waited silently next to the door; she really, really did not want to be here. She sighed again keeping in mind that she did this for her son.

Rufus came back and he looked with excited and lustful eyes upon her. She smiled again. "Well you did request that I wear black...this shouldn't be a surprise Rufus." She said in a light somewhat cold tone. He seemed to pick up on that and he frowned back at her. Liana looked at him for a fraction of a second and her insides jumped with a bit of pleasure...she loved to see the harsh disappointment in his eyes. Leaving him she stepped forward more into the room. Gazing around she noted he was well off considering that he was the President's son and she knew that he and his father's relationship was not that strong...at least he still cared for his son, Liana thought.

Rufus quietly came up behind her and abruptly dipped his arms beneath hers and held her waist to him. "What do you think?" He whispered in her ear. Liana jumped and nearly threw up in her mouth at his closeness and it took all she had not to back fist him in the face and pull away. She had to keep it calm...pissing off Rufus Shinra would only hurt her family. For now she would have to deal with him...'Damn' she muttered on the inside.

"Rufus...come on..." She said lightly and stepped forward as she calmly brought her hands to his and untangled them from her. She then stepped forward and turned to face him. His expression was anything but pissed...no it was more wicked…and very unsettling. Liana gasped on the inside but hid it well with a smile. She reached up and brushed a few strands of silvery white hair behind her shoulder and turned her eyes away from him to look around the room again. "It is nice. So what is for dinner?" She asked not seeing him step towards her again. When her eyes turned back to him she found that he was nearly face to face with her. She paused searching her eyes within his. He smiled back at her.

"That does not matter, it will be delicious no matter what...you know the fine cooks we have here at Shinra." Rufus added keeping his eyes on her.

"No I am sorry, I don't, I cook for myself when I get the chance." She said with a small grin and stepped back from him again. He surprised her again when he did not miss a beat and stepped in stride beside her taking her arm. This time Liana just let him take it, for now he was doing her no harm.

"Well aren't you the happy home maker dear?" He said quirking a brow at her.

Liana flashed in a cold look. "And what is that supposed to mean Rufus?"

"Oh only that you would make someone a very lovely wife someday." He said.

Liana paused and turned towards him. "Because I said I cooked on my own?" She questioned.

"No...well yes, but still I think you would make a perfect wife...if..."

"If what...what's all the wife talk about Rufus?"

"Oh nothing...here dinner is almost ready." He said seeing that in the next room the table was being set with the fresh salads he had ordered. He gripped her arm a little more firmer and guided her into the dinning room. Liana was still confused at his statement and wondered what he would have said he finished after the '...if...'

She was more then relieved when he released her arm and pulled out a chair for her. Liana sat and Rufus moved away to sit just at her right. "Well...then, this looks good!" He said with a small nod and smile. Liana nodded back with a polite smile. They ate the remainder of dinner in much the same way, light small talk and such. Then when it was over Liana noticed the time...she needed to get back to Kadaj, he was still with his caretaker and it was late. Even if she had told the woman she would be late...she had not meant this late. Rising from her seat she bowed towards Rufus who immediately rose from his seat and stepped around the table to meet her.

"What is it?" He asked brushing a hand up along her bare harm. Liana flinched and faced him.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, but I forgot I have business to attend to...I am sorry Rufus...maybe another time." She said in a sweet tone, though it had been a lie, she would rather there never be a next time, but she also knew that there probably would be. Rufus glared at her.

"Dinner is not over...I still had an evening planned for us." He stated his tone a bit harsh as he spoke. This gave Liana a pleasant feeling deep within her, noting that he seemed very displeased at her early leave.

"I am sorry Rufus...but duties as you know always take priority..." She said moving from his touch and walking over to gather her cloak and mask. For a moment Rufus just glared at her, then he stepped forward and gripped her shoulders from behind just before she placed her mask back on.

"Duty may call this time, but the next time make sure you have the whole evening free. I do not want you leaving early again…especially since I put a lot of work into planning a nice evening for us." He said a thickness to his voice that was both haunting and odd. When she turned to face him she saw a different look in her eyes then she had expected. Liana's eyes stared into his seeing lust… there was lust in his eyes, and it chilled her. 'So Sephiroth was right…Rufus did desire her…wanted more from her then just petty little dinners or small outings.' She thought feeling her mouth go dry.

"Rufus…there is still work to do around Shinra, not all of his get the chance or the time to just relax for a whole evening…please understand." She said shaking the creepy thoughts from her mind after seeing the look in his eyes. She pulled away from him and headed towards the door. Pausing she half expected him to challenge her words and move to stop her…but he did not. Looking back she saw him standing there, facing her, but unmoving. He knew she was right about the business of Shinra…but he would never admit it. Liana waited for him to say something, but still he did not.

She pulled the door open. "Thank you for dinner Rufus…" She said softly before she put on the mask. He sighed and nodded.

"Have a good evening Liana…" He said his voice still sounding angry and sending chills down her spin.

Bowing Liana met his gaze just before she pulled the door shut and left. She would have the haunting look and voice of Rufus Shinra in her mind for the rest of the evening. Bitter and angry she cursed him for the effect he had had upon her.

**--After Mission--**

...Knock...

Both Zack and Cloud panted as they looked at the door. Who could be disturbing them at so early in the afternoon...especially on a Sunday. It was true Zack and Cloud did not have class, and the only thing Cloud had to look forward to was his meeting with the General. Still they rarely had visitors so early especially since most slept in late on their last day off.

...Another knock, a little more forceful...

Zack looked at Cloud, he saw that the boy's cheeks were still very flushed and he wondered if his were, not to mention he still had a raging hard on that he knew could be noticed. "Do I look alright?" Zack asked.

Cloud slowly nodded. "Yeah you're fine..." There was a pause and again another knock, this time even harder then the last. "The door...Zack!" Cloud said sharply again as the raven-haired man atop him still did not more. Cloud reached up and lightly hit the side of Zack's cheek. This seemed to get Zack's attention and he quickly rolled off Cloud, stood, straightened his clothing and walked over to the door. He made one last longing look towards Cloud before he opened the door.

Zack froze in surprise...

"General?" He suddenly said, which caused the blonde on the couch to sit up so quickly you would have thought someone lit fire beneath his body. Clouds breath was so deeply caught in his throat that he coughed loudly just so he could catch his breath properly. Zack looked his way at the sound. There was a small pause then Cloud heard Zack speak again.

"Do you want to come in Sir?" Zack asked.

'There he was with the Sir thing again...' Sephiroth thought. Then he nodded. "Yes thank ... you." He said his words pausing as he saw the still very flustered and red cheeked blonde sitting on the couch. Slowly Sephiroth looked at Zack then back at Cloud. A smiled crept into the back of his mind, but on the outside his face was unwavering and deathly serious. 'He had caught them at something...something he had not expected.' Sephiroth felt a sting in his chest and he knew it was jealousy...but why he felt that way, was the bigger factor in the General's mind. He had not felt jealousy over anyone since Zack...he hadn't needed to...until now. Sephiroth also wondered if part of the feelings of angst he was having was towards the fact that Zack was finding a relationship with someone else besides him. He was not usually a jealous man, mainly because he always had what he wanted. If he were truthful with himself Sephiroth would have to admit he still desired to be with Zack on some level.

"Everything alright Lieutenant?" He asked in a cold but calm tone.

Zack looked to Cloud and saw that the boy still looked flushed if not obviously nervous. "Yes sir, everything is fine...in fact I just arrived from debriefing...you should know that...we only parted 3 hours ago?" Zack said with a light tone.

Even though he smiled, his eyes looked unnervingly tense...Sephiroth noted. He stepped further into the room and stood between Zack and the boy on the couch. Sephiroth looked at Cloud and was pleasantly surprised when the boy met his gaze back. Holding Clouds blue eyed gaze within his he spoke to Zack.

"Yes I know...but you forgot to met with me afterwards...I will need your paper work." He added his eyes still locked with the deep pools of blue before him. 'Fascinating...' He thought sighing in his mind.

Cloud froze when he met the gaze of the General. He couldn't turn away...he was afraid to...something about how those intensely green eyes locked into his told him not to look away...but at the same time they called to him...almost daring him...but in what way...why was the General looking at him like that. Cloud wondered but he wouldn't have time to think any more of it for Zack seeming to notice the tense air between them stepped in. Soon Sephiroth's gaze was blocked with Zack's face as he stepped between them...oh so daringly. Sephiroth blinked refocusing his eyes to look at Zack. Behind them Cloud closed his eyes breathing a sigh of relief as the tension eased slightly.

"General Sephiroth...can't we meet tomorrow? I was going just hang with Cloud this afternoon...order a pizza and watch a movie...I don't know." He said staring into the expressionless face before him. Sephiroth sighed. It was not entirely so important that he have the papers now so he decided to give in to what Zack wanted...he did still have his private meeting with the blonde later that afternoon.

"Accepted...I will see you in the morning then." He said abruptly and then moved back towards the door. Without another word Sephiroth opened the door and left leaving the two roommates to stare at the closed door. Zack shook his head.

"Man I think I pissed him off..." He said turning to look at Cloud who was now slumped against the back of the couch...very relieved at the moment. Zack laughed at Cloud and moved to join him. Being with Cloud seemed to ease the worry about the General and he reached over and ran his finger along the perfect jaw line of Clouds chin.

"You know I meant what I said...I like you Cloud...a lot." He said in a softer tone. This time Cloud didn't hesitate and he turned to smile warmly at the man before him.

"Zack you know your good looking, you could have anyone you wanted..." He said and watched as Zack immediately shook his head.

"Nope...don't want anyone else." He said grinning. Cloud returned the grin and reached over to ruffle Zack's hair. Cloud continued to smile and he didn't argue with the comment made. He let Zack know just by the quick short nod of his head and a warm smile that he was thinking he felt the same way. Then the nerves hit him again and he changed the subject.

"So you really gonna order Pizza...oh please make it all meat lovers." He teased patting his firm flat stomach. Zack chuckled and leaned forward to quickly kissed Cloud on the forehead before he jumped up. Cloud could not help but smile as he suddenly found the man the sudden warmth charming. Though it had taken him by surprise…he should have expected that sort of affection from the man now. Shrugging again Cloud just smiled back.

"Sure buddy...but then you owe me something special later on...after your meeting." Zack said as he walked into the kitchen area with his cell phone to order the pizza. Cloud made a face only half sure of what Zack meant.

**--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--**

(((( Well that's it for now…let me know what you think…I still spell checked it so I hope there are no mistakes…its funny I usually post it then find mistakes….that's frustrating….oh welll…shrugs ))))


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I'm sorry I didn't get chap 6 out as soon as I said, but now here is 7

Okay I'm sorry I didn't get chap 6 out as soon as I said, but now here is 7...

Please review me and let me know what you think...Chapters will surely come quicker if I know you are out there enjoying it!!

Hope you like...let the fun begin. Oh and please check out the What The Future Holds sub story "Through Blue Eyes"--Clouds POV...takes place further in the story, something I could not get out of my head...scene between CxS "Through Blue Eyes"

As always please R&R Thanks!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**--What The Future Holds-- "Daydreams"**

"CLOUD...CLOUD...hurry up...you're already late!!" Cloud heard a voice call to him. He knew it was Zack but his feet were moving as fast as he could possibly go. 'Late to class was one thing...but late to practice...with the General was definitely not a good thing.' Cloud thought. There wouldn't be any trouble for Zack like there would be for freshman Cadets for being late. Cloud grunted a heavy breath and saw the door to the practice field. Dashing forward he sprinted faster then he thought he could go as he headed out onto the open field. He looked at the group of people standing around the General and sighed, but then he heard the doors open behind him again. Looking back, as he continued to move forward, he saw three other Cadets entering the practice field. With a large sigh Cloud continued on...at least he was not the last.

Zack was already next to the General holding a notebook in hand and was motioning for the Cadets to line up. Cloud halted just before he got to the group and continued on at a slow walk until he wedged his way in between two Cadets to line up. Sephiroth turned his back just in time to miss the young blonde...which was both a worry and a relief to him. What Cloud didn't know was that the General did notice him and hid it by turning away just as the Cadet moved to line up.

'Hmm thinking I missed it Cadet? I'll get you in line fair one...' Sephiroth thought as he turned his eyes towards the table which held the various weapons he had ordered set out for today's practice.

Sephiroth let Zack conduct the questions as he moved down the line. He moved over to a large table where Cloud now saw was full of various different styles, lengths and widths of swords. Along side the back of the table, resting in a bushel was a large stack of fighting staffs. 'They were going to use real weapons today...' Cloud thought in surprise. ' Finally...he would be able to get some practice in before he actually had private lessons with the General. 'Oh...God...' Cloud just remembered that he had that to look forward to. He was informed of such, at his private meeting with the General a few days ago. He remembered it well, and not just because of his nerves...but because of how the General had acted around him...

**--The General's Private Meeting--**

Cloud had waited outside the door for so long that is seemed like hours when it had only been a few minutes. His eyes turned down, his palms were sweaty and he knew his heart just had to be heard, for it pounded loudly in his chest. 'He had to go...just knock...get it over with...come on wimp...just knock...Damn it...' Cloud thought cursing to himself. Then closing his eyes and taking a large breath, he lifted his hand and knocked, hearing the sound of his skin against the door echo down the hall. He waited...there was nothing...maybe he was not...

"Come in..." Said a cool voice.

Cloud cursed again and made a face, he was there...of course he knew he couldn't be that lucky and even if he hadn't been there, he still would have had to either wait or come back later. He might as well get it over with while he was here. Taking another deep breath, Cloud grasped the handle and pulled the door open. Entering he did not make eye contact right away, but he could feel the intense eyes of the General following him...staring at him...sending the oddest chills towards him. Cloud swallowed a breath and mustered up the courage to speak a few words.

"You wanted to see me General." Cloud said in a low voice and quickly bowed his head. He still didn't look up. He didn't want to see those 'eyes...those so very deep green eyes staring at him...staring at him with more then just coldness in them...he didn't want to think of it but...he saw desire...want...in those eyes...and why...' Cloud thought with a chill. 'Why would he look at me in such away unless...no...but it was nearly the same look Zack gave him...that lustful I want you look...could the General like him? No...that wouldn't be right...maybe he was confusing that with something else...maybe it was a strong dislike...he could...maybe deal with that...' Cloud pondered, that was until he heard the sharp stern voice of the General once again.

"Yes, please sit Cadet Strife." He had commanded at the Cadet. Cloud nodded and still without looking directly at the General took a seat before him, opposite Sephiroth. Sephiroth slowly grinned. The boy was very sweetly shy and nervous...just like the opposite Zack had been when they had first met. In some ways Sephiroth fell for Cloud even more for his shyness. He was so young...so fair...and those blue eyes...deep pools of overwhelmingly the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen...yes Cloud Strife...this boy...he would be lying beneath him soon...squirming with utter delight and desire for the General to ...pleading for him to...

"General Sir?" Cloud spoke softly.

Sephiroth snapped back to attention and abruptly cleared his throat as he shoved those sweet thoughts aside. "Yes Cadet...Well, now, I have noticed you have been doing quite well at practices and as you already might have heard from Lieutenant Fair I will be requesting that you have two, maybe three, private training sessions with me a week. This does not include the sessions I requested Zack to instruct you on." He said calmly looking at the boy.

At this Cloud looked up finally meeting the General's gaze. "Sir...why? " Cloud's eyes widened. 'Was he that bad?'

Sephiroth smiled on the inside, as he was rewarded with a wide-eyed look from the blonde. His eyes narrowed at the Cadet as he spoke again. "Yes Cadet, it is true that I see true potential in you...your skills though lacking a bit now, will greatly increase with training...I can see you becoming SOLDIER by late next year if you do well." He added watching and drinking in the almost shocked and surprised look the Cadet was giving him. Sephiroth waited for a moment letting Cloud take in what he had just said.

'What?' Cloud thought, his cheeks heated with embarrassment, as he leveled his gaze at the General. 'My skills lacking? Huh? Me train with you...alone...sure he would be fine with Zack but...but the General...Gods no...he would freak...No...wait...did he just say SOLDIER by next year? Was that possible? Did he think he was really that good...did he have that potential?' Cloud thought uttering nothing and staring blankly back at the General. On the inside Sephiroth smiled but on the outside his face was as expressionless as if he had died. He cleared his throat again.

"Does this not please you?" Sephiroth asked flatly.

Cloud jumped, blinked, and shook his head. "No Sir...not at all I am grateful...thank you." He lied nodding slightly. They met each other's gaze again and the silence between them was unnerving. Cloud could feel such an intense heat coming from those harsh green eyes, so much so, that every time he looked at them he froze, both outside and on the inside. For a while longer the pair did not speak...it was so odd. Then Sephiroth rose from his seat and taking only a few steps he walked around the edge of his desk coming to pause right in front of Cloud. Seeing this Cloud pushed his chair back and rose from his seat to meet him.

It was painfully obvious now how small Cloud was compared to the General. The young Cadet didn't even make it to the General's shoulders...but fortunately he was not done growing yet...he was only 15 for matter. Standing there feeling the cold green eyes staring down at him again, and his skin feeling as if it were on fire, Cloud took a deep breath and just waited.

Sephiroth though very much amused on the inside shown nothing on the outside. He watched the blonde rise before him barely coming 3/4 up the length of his chest. 'How cute...' Sephiroth let his mind sing to him. For a moment longer he watched the blonde who became more and more nervous as the silence lingered between them.

'What is he waiting on...why is he staring...Oh God please say anything...anything.' Cloud cursed in his mind. But the silence he so desperately wanted was not released by words, no, but by touch and it caused Cloud to look up again to meet the eyes of the man before him. His lips parted in a soft barely audible sigh as his eyes took in the massively strong form of the Great General Sephiroth standing before him. Cloud then noted that the General had both his shoulders firmly in his hands.

"Sir?" Cloud finally said softly. He then felt Sephiroth squeeze at his shoulders. Cloud swallowed a nervous breath.

"Hmmm...well you do have quite a bit of strength in those arms of yours...I feel you will do well." Sephiroth said taking the young Cadet by surprise. Sephiroth then daringly rolled his fingers along the curve of Cloud's shoulders and trailed them slowly down his arms. A soft sigh unintentionally escaped from his lips, his eyes following his hands as they caressed along such perfect skin. 'Wonderful...soft...young, the muscles barely showing beneath such fair skin...' he thought not noticing that Cloud was watching his expression with shocked confusion. Sephiroth touched Cloud for a little longer before he abruptly moved his hands, turned, and went back to sit down at his desk.

Sephiroth looked at the Cadet standing before him. He was about to comment further on the boy's strengths when something in his mind consumed his thoughts and all he could do was stare at the Cadet.

"Cadet…." He started to say………

Blackness….

Then….

Cloud watched him in confusion but something teased at his thoughts. Not a word was said for a moment longer.

"General Sir?" Cloud said slipping around the table coming to paused at his side. "Why...why do you stare at me like that...do you...do you like me?" Cloud dared to ask. His voice was soft, nervous and yet shockingly bold with his daring question. The General looked up, his lips parting as if he wanted to answer but couldn't. Sephiroth was too surprised that the young Cadet had even asked such a thing. For the first time Sephiroth merely blinked at the boy...speechless. Two large blue eyes stared intently at him, begging...almost screaming at him to answer...either yes or no. Finally...

"Cadet Strife I think you may have over stepped..." He stared to say but his breath was lost in mid-sentence. He watched with the same lost breath as Cloud lifted one leg up and over, and brought his body down upon his lap, straddling him. Sephiroth gasped feeling the weight of the boy press against him. Immediately he sucked in breath and could not avoid the instant response that pushed painfully up against his leathers. He could not believe that Cloud had just done that, and as much as he wanted to shove him off or verbally punish him for such boldness, he did not, for in truth...this was just the thing he had desired.

"Cadet?" Sephiroth said in a low tone, his hands moving to hold Cloud at his waist. It had been more of a reaction then a thought.

Cloud smiled back at him and leaned in closer to the General, bringing his face to his.

"You like me..." He said in a low tone again. " I like you...I was just waiting for you to call me to your office for just this sorta thing. " He said licking his lips. Cloud then leaned ever so much closer and before the General could respond he rolled his tongue from his mouth and flicked it against the brim of Sephiroth's lips. "...and I am glad."

Sephiroth gasped again. The Cadet was quite alluring, quite the seductress and he was very much enjoying this, enjoying the closeness of such untouched youth. When the blonde had teased his tongue against his lips, he could no longer hold back what his body was screaming for him to do. Looking directly into pools of blue and keeping his lips hovering against Cloud's, Sephiroth let his hands slowly wander up and back, slipping beneath Clouds navy cotton top. This was so unexpected, so uncalled for, so needed, so desired...so hot.

He let his fingers dance along the warmth of the blonde's skin, pleased when he heard him utter a small moan at his touch. Sephiroth moved his fingers further up Cloud's sides, then around to his chest and up to cup his face. Then before he really stopped to think about it Sephiroth quickly relieved the young Cadet of his navy vest while bringing his lips to Cloud's and kissing him deeply. He was very pleased when Cloud returned the kiss back with more then just eager passion but a deep desired need of his own. Sephiroth's eyes gazed upon the soft untouched flesh and he did not hesitate to dance his fingers over the blonde's smooth skin.

Sephiroth's eyes were intense as he let his hands wander all over the young boy and the intensity quickly turned to strong lust. The tightness in his pants increased. His eyes moved over the boy taking in his chest, lower abs and his slender boyish waist, but he did not miss the fact that although the boy was small his muscles were quickly starting to show definition after only a few practices. He felt Cloud roll his hips against his and let out a small breathless sigh. It was then that Sephiroth noticed the increasing bulge inside Cloud's own pants.

Sephiroth smiled and while pressing his hand against Cloud's hardened desire he leaned forward bringing his lips to Cloud's neck. He lapped and kissed lightly at the tender sensitive flesh at the nap of Cloud's neck. When he slowly started to roll his tongue in small circles over the boy's skin, Cloud uttered a much louder moan and leaned into Sephiroth. He increased the pressure and quickness of his tongue and Cloud continued to melt and wither against him.

At everything Cloud panted loudly and then brought his hands up to gently push the General back against his chair. Confused green eyes stared back at the boy. He was about to speak when Cloud suddenly slid from his lap to stand before him. Sephiroth watched with bated breath as the blonde quickly made good time in removing his pants, shoes, and then boxers, leaving his perfect form naked before the General. It was safe to say that Sephiroth was not only surprised but pleasantly pleased. He reached for the boy and Cloud boldly stepped forward but did not move to crawl back into Sephiroth's waiting lap. Instead he let both his small hands wonder along Sephiroth's inner thigh, moving ever so gently inward.

Sephiroth just simply could not believe the boldness of the young Cadet but he refused to put a stop to it...he wondered how far the sexy blonde would go. Though he was quite composed his steady breath increased in its rapidness the closer Cloud's hands got to the tightness beneath his leathers.

'Hands...God that warmth.' Sephiroth groaned slightly as he felt both of Cloud's hands press firmly over him and on instinct, he was barely able to stop his hips from jutting up at the boy when he touched him. 'Damn it was like he was intending to memorizing him...but...was he going to complain...Gods no.' Sephiroth thought.

"Cloud..." He said softly and in response the blonde looked up at him expectantly.

"Sir?"

But nothing else was said as on instinct or seeing his words as some kind of signal, Cloud slowly undid the zipper of Sephiroth's pants and released him. Sephiroth stifled a gasp as the coldness caressed around his broad length, as it seemed to instantly rise needingly before him. Cloud didn't seem to think anything else of it as he took Sephiroth's sex in both hands and gently stroked him while at the same time lowering his lips and rolling his tongue along its swollen head.

Sephiroth slumped in the chair further and closed his eyes. The warm wetness was incredibly inviting and his mind was swarming with sensations that he hadn't felt in a while. He let out a deep sigh.

Cloud took more of him in, as much as he could, though it would be a hard feat for anyone...for Sephiroth wasn't normal by any standards.

Sephiroth let out a low growl as he bathed in the sensation for several more minutes before it suddenly stopped. He barely had time to open his eyes again when he felt the weight of Cloud's body over him again. His eyes fluttered open, in defiance of Cloud stopping what he had previously been doing, when a new feeling swirled with strong electric currents through his body.

'Gods it was… tight…' He thought. Then he heard a small somewhat painful grunt escape into the air but it had not been his own. Abruptly Sephiroth opened his eyes and stared surprisingly up at Cloud. The Cadet's face looked slightly pained as he had obviously and quite literally had positioned his body over Sephiroth and had taken his entire length into him without hesitation. Though he was shocked at the Cadet's boldness, the feeling was intoxicating and he rolled his head back uttering a low deep growl. He felt Cloud lower even more until he was resting against his thighs and then paused remaining still for a moment. Sephiroth held back another low groan as he felt the small Cadet's muscles tighten and then relax around him.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth finally said, his voice was low and quite soft compared to his usual cold and sharp tone.

Hearing this and ignoring the discomfort he was feeling, Cloud lifted his hands and placed them upon Sephiroth shoulders. Using them for leverage he slowly rocked his hips forward and then rose up a bit. Then he brought himself back down and repeated the action, slowly allowing himself to get used the feelings. Cloud was obviously sweating from the pain but it didn't matter, he wanted to please the General and no matter what cost he was going to do so. He repeated his motion again letting a small grunt escape his lips as he moved. Cloud panted softly as he watched the General judging his reaction with his every movement.

Sephiroth let out a soft deep breath and reached forward taking the boy's waist firmly in his hands and aided him in his movements. Then he brought his head back forward and looked into Cloud's cool blue eyes.

"My boy you are quite surprising..." He said his voice and eyes clouded with desire. Cloud managed a small smile before he nodded and met Sephiroth's lips with a vigorous kiss causing both of them to moan deeply. Sephiroth, while still kissing Cloud, leaned back in his chair and adjusted the weight of the boy over him. He urged him to move slightly quickery by tugging at his hips. Sephiroth wanted this and he wasn't about to...

A shallow voice…

A deep breath…

"Sir...General?"

Sephiroth nearly let out a small gasp. For in the instant moment he blinked, hearing the firm voice speak to him, the image of Cadet Cloud Strife was not in his lap but was now standing before him fully dressed and wearing an odd expression on his face.

"General...are you okay...you um..." Cloud had wanted to say zoned out, spaced out...or anything to that effect, but he could not bring himself to utter a single word of it. It was simply wrong to accuse the General of such a thing especially when it could cost immense distress even for the mere mention of it. He took a breath and leveled his gaze at the General. Cloud couldn't figure out what had happened to the man before him...it was just weird. One minute they were talking and the next it was...well...he wasn't really there. If was clearly obvious that the General was slightly embarrassed so Cloud didn't comment or question it further.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and fought back the instant reaction to just throw the boy out. Apparently he had had a daydream...and damn it...right in front of the new Cadet and to top it all off...the very one he had a small desire for. Sephiroth took a deep breath and centered his thoughts and body back to its usual cold demeanor. Then he opened his eyes to gaze at the Cadet again.

"Cadet I think we shall start your practices tomorrow. You will meet me in the practice field after your last class of the day." He said being very short with his words.

Cloud felt the oddness between them and saw that General had returned to the harsh coldness that made him who he was. He parted his lips to say something but all that came out was a small sigh.

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at the Cadet and then pulled his lips into a thin annoyed frown. Things were already odd enough now and there seemed to be nothing left for him to do other then to harshly dismiss the Cadet.

"That is all Cadet…you are dismissed." He said coldly, though in his eyes there was something much deeper showing but it would not be noticed at this point.

Upon hearing the abrupt harshness in the General's tone Cloud instantly snapped to attention, gave a quick curt nod, and then turned on his heels and exited the room, leaving the General to let out the deep breath he had been holding for the past several minutes.

Sephiroth reached up and rubbed his temple. 'Why had his mind drifted so out of focus.' He wondered, but that thought wouldn't be answer for some time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

((Okay well sorry this took forever, please be kind…I hope this chapter turned out well, I think it did in my opinion…I promise cute little Kadaj will be back in the next chapter!! Again, and like I say every time please let me know if you see any errors. Thanks!!))


	8. Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay so what do you all think so far...??

I have my own ideas but what are your suggestions of what to happen next??

OH please let me know...or I might get a writers block...which has never happened...

Don't let that happen...please...please...please... I know you are all out there... :D

Review me...tell me what you think?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"What The Future Holds" -- "Heated Situations"**

"FRAAAWWWWW" Cloud yelled as he and Zack meet blades in a powerful hit. The sparks clashed from contact and flew in every direction. Neither boy flinched. Sweat was slightly teasing along both their brows but still, neither one hesitated or stopped.

"Good one...you are getting better...so I take it the practices with the...ugh..." He blocked Cloud once, then twice, then three times."...General are going...whaooooo!" Zack cried and ducked as Cloud leapt in the air and swiped at him with his blade. Zack whirled around, falling and rolling onto his back quickly, before he stood again and whacked a defensive thrust back at Cloud. Their swords clashed loudly again...sparks flying.

Cloud landed with an audible thud before Zack an odd look in his eyes.

"They're tough." He admitted.

Zack smiled. "Well of course they are...you'll learn a lot though."

"Doesn't matter if he kills me first?" Cloud questioned.

"What? Nah...he won't kill you, he's just a tough teacher...it's loads of fun right?"

-Wooosh- Was the sound Cloud's sword made against Zack's left ear, just barely missing it. Zack uttered a soft gasp in surprise and backed away slightly, not because he was fearful, but to regain his composure, for the quick move had surprised him. He still grinned and leveled his sword before him again, facing Cloud.

"Tough huh...is that what it's called?" Cloud said bitterly but in truth he wasn't all that angry at the comment...it was something else.

"Geeish man...you sure have a ...ugh..errr..."

-Woosh- The blade just barely missed the other side of his face and his right ear. Zack huffed another surprised breath.

"...temper today." Zack stated, the smile on his lips never leaving as he spared with Cloud. The grin deepened and Zack thrust his Buster Sword hard at Cloud finally knocking the boy back enough so he could catch his breath. They separated slightly stepping back from each other.

Zack and Cloud both looked at each other and Cloud lowered his sword for a moment. Heated anger and annoyance reflected in his eyes. Cloud was slightly panting. Before him Zack cocked his head to the left and also lowered his sword.

"What gives man?" Zack asked still smiling. It somewhat annoyed and charmed Cloud how Zack seemed to always be in a chipper mood. He couldn't figure that thought out at all. Cloud sighed and looked away.

"I don't know..."

"What don't you know...you hungry?"

"What? Hungry...what's that got to do with this practice."

"I dunno, just seemed like a good question..."

"Huh?"

"Cause I am...and we have been at this for well over an hour. You wanna go get a drink?" Zack offered sweetly giving a big goofy grin.

For a moment Cloud's frown deepened. He wasn't all that ready to quit but he had to admit he was, if anything, just a little thirsty. Giving into that fact, Cloud lifted his sword and placed it upon his shoulder resting it there. He met Zack's gaze and in his own eyes there was more then just tired annoyance...something else had heated Cloud's anger during this practice...but how could he speak of it...it was embarrassing...and he hated himself for letting it get to him. He remembered the event like it had just happened only moments ago...

**-A week ago-**

They were going on a mission, finally, and Cloud was utterly excited, he was getting to go. Zack was going on mission again with Sephiroth and this time Cloud had almost gotten the offer to go. Shockingly it had been refused, by whom he really didn't know or why, it didn't matter, and seeing the saddened look in the General's eyes when he had told him no, when other new Cadet's who were less skilled them him were going, had deeply troubled, if not angered him...both of them.

Cloud left the General's office without looking back, even when he heard the soft reply of 'I am sorry Cloud.' come from the General's mouth. It had struck him odd. 'Why had the General been so kind and had actually sounded upset.' Cloud wondered. He also thought that maybe the General looked at him or thought of him as more then just a SOLDIER Cadet in training. That maybe there was more between them then just work...possibly deeper affections. Cloud didn't want to think that at the moment.

Sighing, Cloud shut the door behind him and hastily left the hall heading back towards the room he and Zack shared. He wasn't in the least bit prepared for what was going to happen next.

Stopping by the bathroom just before he got to his room, Cloud pushed the door open. He walked straight in and headed over to the sink. His cheeks were burning with anger and frustration and embarrassment. 'Why am I not good enough to go? Why was I refused when others were told yes?" He wondered as he met his own reflection in the mirror before him. He frowned deeply at the pained and weak look in his eyes.

"You're an idiot, grow up." He muttered softly to himself and turned heading into a nearby stall. After a few minutes he came back out and approached the sink again to wash his hands. He didn't look up...he didn't see...he didn't hear...he wasn't paying attention...that was a mistake.

"Hey there Strifey." Said an oddly familiar chilling voice.

Cloud froze, his hands dripping wet in the sink. He was afraid to move for a moment. Then he slowly, and without turning fully around or looking up, fearful that if he did, his worst fears would be realized, he grabbed a towel and started to dry his hands.

A strong hand took his wrist while he was drying them and pulled at him with a strong force.

Cloud shot a look towards his wrist and then slowly turned his eyes upwards. "Stephens?" He gasped in shock. This was not a good thing...no not at all...and he was alone...not a good situation to be in. 'Shit.' Cloud cursed in his mind. He looked away frowning in slight worry.

Seeing the Lieutenant was a surprise, but it also meant trouble. He never really knew what to expect from the man or his sick ideas. Luckily he had avoided contact with him for weeks now, even though sadly he knew it wouldn't last forever. He knew they would bump into each other again, but he just didn't expect it here, in the bathroom of all places, and if he were truthful with himself he hadn't wanted it to happen at all...ever again...but that was a fleeting hopeful thought.

Stephens smiled and pulled at Cloud's arm even harder turning him around and pressing the blonde's back into the base of the sink. He pulled the Cadet's arm over his own chest and pinned him with it. Cloud winced, it hurt a little but he still wore a defensive snarl on his lips.

"Yeah...sexy? What a surprise to see you here?" Stephens said with a dark grin.

"Not really, it's a bathroom, it's public." Cloud replied flatly in a nasty disgusted tone. Heat rose in his cheeks again as he tried his best to ignore the 'Yeah sexy,' comment.

"Eh...so?"

"So it's not a surprise." Cloud said back and suddenly yanked his hand free from the Lieutenant and smoothly slipped away from him. He started to walk away. "The bathroom is a public place. " He said again, low and under his breath. He felt nerves crawling all over his back and up his spine.

Stephens grin quickly turned into a frown, as he reached for Cloud again catching him by the back of his uniform just as he passed. "Who said you could leave? On your knees Cadet." He ordered with a wicked grin.

Cloud felt his body halt against his will and at the odd command he shot another angered look back over his shoulder at the man. "What? Why? No!" He hissed in annoyance. He swatted at Stephens again but the man merely ducked and laughed lightly at him.

Stephens sneered and yanked at Cloud again causing the boy to stumble as he forced hand upon each shoulder and shoved him onto his knees. He stepped around to face him and glared down at him. "Cause I am your superior and that is an order." He said. Then quite surprisingly he lashed his hand out and slapped Cloud across the face.

Cloud felt the sting of the hit and his head jerked harshly to the left. This time he was able to hold back the tears that stung and threatened to fall from his eyes. He again shot a heated look back up at the Lieutenant and being smart, didn't moved to stand again just yet. He waited. He didn't know what to expect and he was a little more then worried now.

"What do you want with me? What, the restraining order on you lifted already? I hardly think you have been on your best behavior." Cloud taunted feeling brave; he would later regret that.

Stephens frowned, his lips curled up in an angry manner. He seemed slightly taken aback by the comment. "Strifey what the hell are you talking about? Are you on something?" He asked in anger reaching for Cloud again.

Cloud grinned; the lie had caught Stephens off guard. "Oh you haven't heard you are going to be detained for..." and he said this next part very slowly." ...for sexual harassment? " He bravely taunted again, he would also later regret that boldness as well.

"What?" Stephens spat back sharply. He didn't outright believe Cloud, but he did know that the Cadet trained privately with the General, maybe they talked, and maybe the brat had let something slip. Knowing this he masked his worry and took a hold of Cloud's hair, roughly pulling his head up, forcing him to look up at him.

Even though it hurt Cloud didn't let the smug look fall from his face even if his eyes shown of slight worry. "Oh yeah I hear seven other Cadet's complained about you. Boy are you in for trouble, maybe you'll be kicked out of SOLDIER. If we're lucky." Cloud mocked, knowing his words had hit a core deep within the Lieutenant. For now his plot for freedom was working. If he could just scare the man enough and convince him that what he spoke of was true... then...possibly he would let him go.

For a moment Stephens hesitated and leveled his gaze at the Cadet. Nerves hit him and he fought hard not to let them show, but the slight jerkiness in his eyes proved to Cloud that he was bothered and more then just a little worried by his statement. Cloud smiled.

"You are a big liar you filthy brat." Stephens said.

"Am I...or...Gnugffff." Cloud had started to say, when suddenly a bright whiteness filled his eyes and a cold sharp pain spread from between his legs and traveled up his spin. Cloud uttered a painful groan and he rolled over in instant shock. Reaching between his legs he pushed his hands against the dull throbbing. He was momentarily stunned. He had never been kicked or hit there before...and Gods, it hurt like hell. Cloud tightly shut his eyes, as the pain he was basking in surged through his body making him unaware of anything else around him. Time stopped, whiteness still masked his eyes and he breathed deeply several times...waiting...waiting for the pain to ease...to stop. He was only half aware when Stephens reached for him again taking a hold of his ankle and started to pull at him. Cloud groaned and struggled against the man, removing his hands from protecting himself as he tried to shove himself away.

"No I don't think so Strifey. You are gonna pay for that lie and that threat." Stephens hissed and continued to drag Cloud out and around the other side of the bathroom area. Cloud heard a door open, felt his body dragged onto a much colder surface, and then the smell of strong chemicals filled his nose. The door shut and he heard it lock. Cloud slowly opened his eyes; they were in the utility closet. Cloud gasped and again tried to struggle away from Stephens but it was clear now he was trapped. The man was blocking the door before him and his only way out.

Still having a hold of Cloud Stephens kicked him in the side hard. White pain again stung through Cloud and he cried out in pain.

"Stop..." He managed to get out. "Please..."

Stephens smirked and kicked again, hitting the same spot with more vigor. This caused a gurgled scream to escape Clouds lips as the cold white pain turned hot and electric inside his body. Still with the man holding his ankle Cloud twisted his body over so that he lay on his stomach, hoping to protect himself more. It didn't matter. Tears stung Cloud's eyes and he bit his lip. He pressed his hands onto the floor and slowly attempted to push himself up. He wouldn't get the chance...

Again the man over him kicked him, this time stomping hard into the spine of his back. "Ugh..." Cloud cried as his body was slammed back onto the floor. Everything hurt and he was trying to respond, trying to fight back, but he couldn't. He was too stunned. His face hit the ground and he moaned softly. He didn't have time to react as he felt two strong hands reach down at his waist and harshly roll him back over. Surprised, Cloud opened his eyes just in time to see the Lieutenant lunge at him and slam into his chest knees first. Cloud's eyes bulged out in pain as he completely lost his breath in a painful out cry. Stephens was upon him...he couldn't move...he couldn't breath...

"H-hey...ggeeth oufff!" Cloud tried to say as he brought his hands up and pushed against Stephens. "I-I ccan't breath!" He yelled.

Coughing Cloud tried to regain his breath and focus his mind, but even before he could do that, he once again felt his hands taken by two stronger ones and forced up over his head. Wet eyes opened to stare with shock up at the man. Cloud tried to speak, but his chest was constricted, all he could do was gasp outwardly.

Stephens leaned down bringing his lips against Cloud's but not kissing him just yet. "Are we having fun yet?" He asked softly running his tongue along the outer edge of Cloud's lips.

Inwardly Cloud tensed and almost gagged. He blinked and jerked his head back as far as it could go against the floor beneath him. Cloud's head was swimming and he began to feel dizzy at the lack of oxygen. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on anything, just trying to breath. His world was going black and very quickly.

The Lieutenant saw this and smiled. He slid back a bit, keeping his hands still holding the blonde's and eased his knees off and over so he was now straddling the boy beneath him.

Cloud gasped and coughed when air returned to his lungs properly again, as the pressure ceased against his bruised chest. He was panting just trying to catch up. Slowly again, he opened his eyes. His cheeks flushed, his eyes wet, his lips thin, his body sore, his heart racing, and for a moment the two just stared at he each other. There was clear and evident worry written all over Cloud's face as he thought of what he should do next.

Then Stephens leaned back down and did the unthinkable. Their lips met in a deep rough kiss, it was hungry and the pressure of the man's lips crashed so hard against Cloud's that he felt his lip dig into a tooth, cutting it open. Cloud groaned and tried to pull away but the man over him merely moved with him continuing the bruising kiss. Finally Stephens pulled back and gazed down at Cloud with hazy cruel lust filled eyes. There was a bit of blood on his lips and Cloud watched in horror as the man slowly licked it off.

"You taste real good Strifey." Stephens said with a sideways smirk.

Cloud gasped with a sickened breath and frowned. He thrashed his body hard beneath Stephens and managed to move surprisingly far from the man though he pulled him along as well. Stephens just kept on smiling as he scooted along the floor atop Cloud.

"Eh...what's wrong? I thought you liked guys like me? Tall, dark, handsome, and outranking you?" He stated bitterly.

"No." Cloud remarked with disgust.

Stephens cocked his head to the left and leaned back down close to Cloud's face. " Huh? What? Didn't I hear you and Lieutenant Zack were?"

"What? Shut the hell up!" Cloud yelled, his eyes angrier then ever, and he yanked his arms hard. He had surprised both himself and Stephens when he managed to pull free and roll out from under him. Cloud quickly got to his feet and reached for the door. Stephen fell back, but was quite a bit quicker then Cloud and was upon him again in the same instant as the young Cadet reached for the door. Cloud let out a surprised grunt when Stephens slammed into him, forcing him hard against the door. His lips were brought close to the blonde's ears and a hand slipped down between Cloud's thighs. He gripped at Cloud's sex surrounding it with his whole hand.

Cloud let out a shrill gasp, but when he tried to move he couldn't, he was trapped again. He heard Stephens laugh and then in one swift motion he saw the world spin quickly around and down. He found himself again upon the floor with Stephens straddling over him and holding his arms down.

"What? So it's a lie, you don't like boys?" Stephens hissed. He placed a firm hand against Cloud again and squeezed him tightly.

Cloud closed his eyes, saying nothing, and let out a soft pained and frightened cry. He feared he would react to the man again and this would only cause things to become even worse. His breath was again cut short as were his thoughts, when hard lips met his again and kissed him fiercely. Both groaned, one in pleasure and one in panic. Cloud struggled hard and his eyes looked at the door hopefully. 'No...please.' He thought.

It then all happened so quickly, and his mind was whirling, trying to catch up. He heard a zipper and thought the worst. He felt a cool air breeze along his inner thigh and with horror he realized it was his own pants he heard being released. Cloud's eyes opened wide and he glared up at Stephens who was wearing a pleased look. No one said anything for a moment. Then all sound stopped in Cloud's mind as the man wrapped his rough hand around his sex and squeezed gently pulling upwards. Cloud panicked again and quickly closed his eyes, the kiss had been barely broken and Cloud groaned unexpectedly into Stephens waiting mouth. Cloud's body thrust and jerked beneath the other man's body...trying to get away...trying not to react...but...it was still a touch and no matter what...it wasn't painful or harsh...and his body was acting out of its own accord...even if his mind was wanting it not to.

Stephens broke the kiss and smiled down at Cloud seeing the boy's cheeks flush with both embarrassment and something else...could it be...pleasure. Grinning even more Stephens angled Cloud's hands in such away that it caused the blonde to turn his head to the side exposing his neck. He leaned forward and started kissing the exposed flesh while his hand worked feverishly around the Cadet's harding member.

Cloud groaned against Stephens, he couldn't avoid it. The touch...the kissing...all of this, his body liked and he was sickened by it. Stephens laughed and bit hard at Cloud's neck causing the boy to scream out suddenly. Everything was hazy, his mind couldn't focus, he knew this was wrong...it was bad...this wasn't right...it had to stop...he did not want this...but all he did was let out another grunted moan as the Lieutenant rolled his thumb over the swollen head of his sex.

Finally. "P-please s-stop...ahhh... nuugh!" Cloud gasped at the new sensations.

"Oh no, you seem to like it. I don't want to keep hurting you Cloud, I just want you to be my woman. " The Lieutenant spat in a nasty tone. Hearing this suddenly awoke something in Cloud's mind and he turned his head back, a fierce threatening look in his eyes.

"What!" Cloud hissed. That had done it. He wasn't going to be anyone's woman. Everything in his body stopped. He stopped feeling, stopped reacting, and now only anger seized through his body. He felt something build up inside him that he had never felt before and could only be described as something like heated, hard, fierce anger. "NO!" Cloud screamed loudly taking Stephens by surprise. Cloud then used every ounce of strength he had and brought his legs up and around the Lieutenant's waist and kicked him backwards. There was a loud crash as the man fell back first into a large shelf of cleaning supplies.

Stephens grunted, but before he could even move to get back at Cloud, several large jugs of cleaner fell down upon his head, 5 to be exact, sending him crashing to the floor again. He was out cold. There was a low groan and then his body went still. Cloud panted, still lying on the floor, eyes wide in surprise and unmoving. Cloud's eyes moved over the fallen man and he knew he wasn't dead because he saw him breathing steadily. He was just knocked out. Quickly he backed up, shoved himself back into his pants, zipped his pants, and stood up. Cloud's chest heaved rapidly at the sight. He knew he could get in trouble for this, but he wondered if the Lieutenant would even say anything. He hoped that maybe Stephens wouldn't want anyone to know, but he couldn't be truly sure about that. Hastily he left the closet and exited the bathroom. He wasn't aware anyone had seen him until he heard a soft voice call out his name.

"Cadet Strife?"

Cloud froze at his name and quickly turned around. There was nothing there. Then someone moved from the shadows draped in black and wearing a mask, he knew instantly who it was. They knew of her but not a one had seen her face, well to the best of his knowledge no one had. He watched her with caution as she moved over to him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked smoothly. She remembered him as one of the ones that had caught Sephiroth's interest, not to mention the blonde spikes. Through her mask she smiled at him. He hesitated and stepped back.

"Yeah...just heading back to my room is all." He said watching her with deep caution in his eyes. She nodded.

"Fine the you won't mind me checking out what the noise was?"

"Uh why, it was nothing." Nervous eyes looked back at the door.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Panic set it. "No wait, fine, I knocked over some stuff in the utility closet."

"And why were you in there?"

Cloud recoiled a bit as he thought of a good reason that didn't sound dumb, but he had none. "Toilet paper?" He said in an uncertain tone.

Liana smiled beneath her mask. The boy wasn't a good liar but there was no reason to make whatever happened worse for him.

"Alright, go on, get out of here. Oh and Cadet, get some rest, alright." She said. He nodded and quickly left. After a few minutes and to make sure he didn't come back, she slipped into the men's restroom and paused. Looking to her left, nothing, to her right, nothing. She then made her way to the utility closet and opened the door. Liana paused again; not at all to surprised to see the man sitting there slumped against the shelving. A part of the sight before her eyes brought amusement to her lips. Lieutenant Stephens was anything but deserving of this, she was sure of it.

**-A Week Later-After Mission-**

Liana walked the halls, cloaked, until she ended up at her brother's door and entered without knocking. The sight before her eyes caused her to pause. There right before her was her 3 1/2 year old son and her older brother, both sitting upon the floor with bright colored paint everywhere. The color she saw most was red and it was all over Kadaj's face following a fine lined trail up along Sephiroth's chest and up into his hair. She didn't miss the small red shaped handprint that was spread across the General's forehead. "What in the?" She said softly and shut the door behind her.

Kadaj turned grinning and seeing his mother, jumped up and ran over to her so quickly that he dripped red paint all over the floor in his haste to get to her.

"We have been finger painting, Sephyoth and I had a paint war...I won!" He exclaimed brightly as he leapt up into his mother's arms. She instantly reached out to catch him. She held him out a ways from her while she pulled off her mask and cloak with one hand and tossed them aside.

"Careful let's not get mommy dirty." She said with a smile. Before her Kadaj seemed a little hurt and he let his red colored hands fall sadly to his sides.

"I am sorry!" He said frowning, his little eyes widening up at his mother. Liana made a face seeing her son's reaction and then sighed softly.

She couldn't take it for he was too cute. "Oh alright, come here little one, I can always wash my cloths." She said bringing him forward to hug him. She knew that once he instantly wrapped his little arms around her that her long sliver hair would be covered in red paint, but for now, it didn't bother her.

Sephiroth ran his fingers in circles upon the paper on the floor before he finally looked up, a rather large grin on his face. "Join the club!" He said lightly while reaching over to grab a rag and attempting to wipe his fingers clean. Then he leaned back on the floor spreading his legs out before him. If anything the General looked quite at ease even though his hair, which he always kept to perfection had dry red paint smeared in it. He closed his eyes and opened them again causing the dried paint on his forehead to crack, but he none-the-less didn't lose his smile.

"So this is what you call work huh?"

"Indeed, he was done early with his schooling, we were both bored, and thus we finger panted, and here we are!"

"Oh really? Artwork? Maybe more like war paint?"

"Exactly, you catch on so quick dear sister." There was a light laugh in his tone.

"I've had training." She said with a knowing smile.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess so, for how you mean I'm not sure, but me, no definitely not an artist but I'd say I can draw a nice circle." He said lifting up the piece of paper to show her, a smile teasing at his lips.

"Oh excellent, you could quit you day job!"

Sephiroth snorted and slowly got up off the floor. " Yeah, yeah don't patronize me." He said tossing the wet painting, or whatever it was, a bunch of circles, back upon the floor.

Kadaj squirmed. "Oh it was fun...we painted, ate, then painted some more and tomorrow Sephiroth said he is going to teach me a new trick...I get to fly!" He stated with a joyous giggle. Liana paused, seeking out her brother's eyes, but he wasn't looking.

"Sephiroth?" Liana said in alarm.

"Hmmm?" He said, having not been looking at her, but at the dried red paint streaking in his long locks. He hoped they didn't stain. He then felt the warning glare of his sister and he finally looked up.

"What?"

"Flying? Don't you think it is to soon?"

"Oh no, definitely not, I learned when I was two. He is way behind."

Kadaj seemed to pout at that comment.

"Sephiroth?" She said again in warning. Kadaj looked between the two before settling his eyes upon his mother again. He looked upset but he didn't say anything yet, his eyes pleading for her to allow it, if and when she looked at him again.

"What Liana? I see no harm in it. He will be perfectly safe with me." He said calmly.

"But what about?"

"Hmm, you mean who sees him? No, don't worry I will be using the old practice field and no one goes there expect you, you know that."

Liana just nodded. She wasn't too happy with the news, but regardless of all else, she trusted her brother more then anyone. "You just be careful." She added.

"Of course and besides you have plans tomorrow anyways." He said changing his tone to a more serious one and yet it sounded regretful.

"What do you mean?" She didn't like his tone then.

"You have a date, it's an all afternoon affair, with Rufus Shinra. I am sorry."

"What?" Liana hissed which caused Kadaj to flinch and look pleadingly at his Uncle. Liana felt the heat boil up beneath her cheeks but she refrained from getting too angry, she still had Kadaj. The boy squirmed in his mother's arms, he could feel the nervousness between them and he flexed his finger into his mother's hair, absentmindedly feeling it, in more of a seeking comfort manner.

"Please don't be mad." He said softly taking them both by surprise.

"It's a price we have to pay." Sephiroth said nodding his head to Kadaj and Liana, would know what he meant by the subtle gesture. She looked down at her son and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Oh mommy is not mad at you..."

Kadaj squirmed again. "No, please don't be mad at Uncle Sephyoth." He stated with an affirming lower lip pout. Liana smiled and lightly kissed her son again.

"I'm not mad at him either, we are just talking." She cooed softly. Kadaj didn't seem all to convinced but he wouldn't have time to respond. Sephiroth, smiling at the two, quickly game over and pulled Kadaj from his mother. The siblings made eye contact and both understood what each were thinking.

"Come now, let's get you cleaned up so we can have a nice dinner. I'll get you some carrots and ranch dip if you like?" Sephiroth said cradling his Nephew in his arms. The mention of his favorite treat seemed to shake all other thoughts from his mind as the pair walked into the bathroom together. He bounced joyfully in the man's arms. Sephiroth laughed lightly.

"Carrots? Oh yes please...yummmmmm can I have them now?" He begged tugging at Sephiroth's long silver hair. It was worth a try even though he knew the answer.

Laughing again slightly he placed Kadaj on the edge of the sink and shook his head. "When we get you cleaned up, yes you may!"

Kadaj seemed fine with that and happily talked his Uncle's head off as they cleaned up.

It took a little longer then he had thought but Kadaj just wouldn't sit still. Sephiroth had at first tried to clean his nephew's hands, then his hair, then his face, all the while fighting a wiggling, squirming, chatterbox. He pulled off the boy's shirt, which had the most mess on it and then lifted him off the counter and shooed him out to his waiting mother when he was good and clean. Then he moved on to himself. First he tried his hair then his face. It had taken him a while to clean his forehead off but his hair, to his ease, didn't take any time at all. His clothing, another matter, which he would change in his room. The trio then met up at the General's private dinner lounge for dinner. Kadaj had wanted to sit next to his Uncle so he could receive his carrots. Happily he ate while Liana looked at her brother again.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Who?" Sephiroth asked seeming taken off guard for a moment as he was paying more attention to Kadaj, then he sighed. "Rufus, nothing he sent a letter."

"Oh that's big of him!"

"I know, I mean if you are dating someone..."

"We are not dating..."

Sephiroth made a face. "I only meant that when one is desiring to court someone they should always ask in person."

"We are not courting either." Liana added with much annoyance. Sephiroth held up his hand in forgiving.

"My apologies..." Sephiroth said handing Kadaj another carrot as he shoved his fork into a slice of turkey.

Liana sighed and rolled her eyes. She shoved her plate away, thinking of Rufus made her lose her appetite. "I just..."

There was a loud explosion and the floor beneath them shook violently. 'What was that?' Sephiroth's eyes seemed to say as he eyed the door. Kadaj stopped in mid-chew and dropped his carrot. He blinked in fear and was unnoticed as he reached for the safety of his Uncle beside him. As he went to call out for him his words were lost in a shrill scream as the room shook hard again and another explosion went off. Then a loud sounding alarm went off signaling that Shinra was under attack.

"Damn it! Someone is attacking Shinra!" Sephiroth yelled in anger.

"Sephiroth!" Liana cried moving towards him.

"Kadaj!" They both said.

Kadaj wailed again in fear, this time catching his Uncle's attention. In one quick movement Kadaj was in Sephiroth's arms burying his face into his chest. His little hands curling around the fabric that covered him as the fear grew inside him.

"What is it? What is it?" He cried fearfully. Sephiroth merely held tighter to his nephew and with one swipe of his hand he summoned his sword. Both twins stood and faced the door that lead out into the hall. Smoke was coming in from beneath the door. Liana gasped.

"It's on this floor!"

"We need to leave NOW!" Sephiroth said just as a third explosion blew through the door sending shards of wood and metal their way. Instinctively both Liana and Sephiroth moved their bodies around Kadaj who again screamed loudly in fear as all three were flung backwards by the force of the blast. The alarms were louder now as they rang in through the broken door. Now not even if they wanted to, they could not hear each other speak.

Something then moved, and the sound of metal scraping against metal filled the room. It grew louder and harsher and much, much closer. The smoke hadn't cleared yet as Sephiroth still holding Kadaj protectively quickly got up and helped his sister up. His grip tightening upon both his sister and Kadaj as they all remained quiet. Sephiroth frowned as the sound of metal over metal filled his ears. The smoke still lingered and Kadaj was silently crying in his Uncles arms.

"What is it...What is it...I am scared. Sephyoth! SEPHYOTH!" Kadaj cried.

"I have you!" He said in his nephew's ear. Sephiroth held Kadaj tighter and raised his hand to try and move some of the smoke away. What he did was reveal something neither of them expected. The metal scraping sound stopped and six red lights suddenly turned on blinding them.

Kadaj screamed.

"DAMN IT!" Sephiroth hissed turning around protecting Kadaj from whatever was before them.

"Sephiroth!" Liana yelled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

((Well next time I won't take so long...sorry I still hope you enjoy this! Comment and suggestions are still always welcome!))


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long, I had to really think bout this chapter!

As always thanks to those who love and read this story… 

This may not be as long, but it should work as I mull over my ideas for the next part…

I tried to take away some of the tension…you'll see what I mean!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"What The Future Holds" -- "Confusion and Lust"**

The sound was deafening, to loud, to intense. Sephiroth's ears were ringing as he turned his head back around to focus his growing anger upon whatever had entered his room. The alarm had grown louder, even if the painful sound of scraping metal against metal had stopped. The red lights glowing before his eyes were blinding and it took him a while to adjust to them, as he averted his eyes elsewhere until he could see properly. Inside his chest his heart wasn't racing, he wasn't sweating, nor panting, or showing any signs of worry or distress, save for his eyes. Before him were not one, but three rather large machine type creatures. Sephiroth's eyes widened, and he turn partly around to face them. There was a brief sound of movement, like a soft click, then 12 more red blinding lights filled the room. It stung not just their eyes, but their senses as well. It was hot and unsettling. All three of them recoiled in defense of the unusual attack towards them.

Sephiroth moved the long slender blade of Masamune before him and felt two warm presences beside him. A touch to his arm brought his attention to his sister. A pull to his shirt brought his attention to his nephew, who was still frightfully tucked between his arms.

"Kadaj…." He whispered to himself, worry cascading over his face.

Instantly Sephiroth reacted. He could tell they were being watched, maybe scanned...he wasn't sure. It just felt odd, and why would these things come to his room unless the whole compound was littered with them. It didn't make sense.

"Liana, take Kadaj and get out of here!" He yelled, though it was a poor attempt, she wouldn't be able to hear him as more feral cries erupted from the hall and several more explosions went off the moment he tried to speak. Liana's eyes flashed towards her brother in both utter defiance and surprise. She may have not been able to hear him but she could read his lips.

"But I can help."

"NO!"

"Sephiroth?"

"Get Kadaj to safety, he is your main concern. I can't worry about both of you."

"You don't, I can..."

"I know you can fight, you have my complete confidence, but for now please just go!" Sephiroth said handing Kadaj off to his mother. The pair hadn't uttered a single word to each other; they had been lip reading with perfectly practiced ease.

Liana took Kadaj, who in response clung to his mother just as tightly as he had his Uncle. His eyes were scrunched shut and he was crying. His small chest rising quickly up and down as he fought to catch his breath. She gave her brother a worried look but then nodded to him, knowing what needed to be done. As Liana turned to leave, Kadaj started to struggle, he in no way, frightened or not, wanted to be parted from his Uncle. His cries though, would fall on deaf ears as the raging sounds from the hall overshadowed them.

"I will be back..." Liana lipped meeting her brother's gaze.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I know, I don't doubt that, now GO!" Sephiroth yelled, his voice booming, but barely carrying over the sounds, as he turned fully away from both of them and stood between the machines and his family, the two most important people in his life. He didn't move and knowingly didn't have to look back to see if she had left or not, the vanishing of the heated presence behind him was enough to let him know she and her son were gone. He faced the creatures; a dark smile crept slowly across his lips.

"Alright you clanking sons of bitches, let's end this!" He thought with an increasing smile that came out more like a dark sneer. Then in one swift movement, Sephiroth leapt into the air bringing the great length of his blade before him. He would strike hard and fast….

The first machine buckled and spurted with electric sparks as the long blade struck directly down its center, hitting the main operating board deep within it. Sephiroth watched with a smug look as he yanked the blade back out, rose in the air, and kicked the head of the crumbling object with the back of his heel. It went flying backwards and landed in a crumbled pile far away from him. The loud screeching of metal rang loudly in his head but he paid it no never mind and set his sights on the other two machines before him. Sephiroth doubled over in the air, tucking his tight leeth body in on itself as he brought Masamune forward, sweeping a long line from his left to his right, slicing through the front of each machine, before finishing his air roll and landing on his feet behind them. There was another loud scrapping sound and the last remaining machines buckled and fell forward, crashing into pieces upon his floor.

Sephiroth turned to face them, finding it odd that they hadn't really moved to attack him back, and now that he thought about it, the only thing they had really done was blow through his door, making loud sounds as a….distraction? Sephiroth gasped, his head turning to the left towards the exit he knew Liana and Kadaj would have taken.

"It can't be a trap and for what? It doesn't make sense…" He hissed inwardly, worry now returning to his expression. Looking to his left he didn't see anything else coming, no more machines, no more attacks. If this had been a real attack then surely there were more. He gazed out into the hall and all he saw was black and white smoke mixing together…but nothing else seemed to move. Sephiroth's instincts now took over, something was really off and he knew it. Without hesitation he lurched forward running towards the exit, his heart pounded. He had to find Liana.

------

------

Sephiroth turned back down the hall he knew Liana and Kadaj had gone, but there was simply no sign of them, not to mention, there was no sign of anyone. It felt oddly quiet and even when he had called out to them, his voice even sounded too quiet. Waiting a few moments, Sephiroth called for Liana again and got nothing. He tried again, his heart now beating so hard in his chest it was ringing in his head….still he heard nothing.

His vision blurred suddenly, making him gasp and pause in his step.

"Sephiroth?" Someone called.

He turned around quickly to look behind him. The voice had sounded like it was….

"Sephiroth!"

…coming from all around him.

"SEPHIROTH!" The voice cried out again only this time much louder. The sound bounced hard off the walls and echoed painfully in his head. He had no idea what was going on, but just as he turned back around to try get away from the painful sound, he noted that he couldn't move his legs.

"The hell!" He hissed, trying again, only managing to fall face forward into blackness.

"Sephiroth?"

Jerking, the General's eyes shot open, and he came face to face with someone he did not want to see.

"Good, glad to see you are awake!" Hojo purred in utter joy, as he moved away from the man's eye line and headed towards the door.

Sephiroth growled and tired to move, but still found that he couldn't. "What the fuck are you playing at!" He demanded, but the door already had clicked shut before his reply could be heard. Sighing deeply, Sephiroth relaxed back against his bed and closed his eyes. It had been a test…a fucking mind test, and he was pissed to no end. He vaguely wondered when it had started, because everything had felt so real?

A moment later the door opened again and he was about to bark madly at the scientist when the face of his sister came into view instead.

"Hey…" She said softly, reaching up to brush a few stray sweaty strands of hair away from her brother's eyes. "…sorry!"

"Wait, you knew?" Sephiroth hissed, trying not to sound angry, but found that he couldn't help it.

"No, but I found out about it too late to stop it."

"What do you mean? How did I get here? There were machines and Kadaj was….and I was…" Sephiroth started to say.

"…you were asleep on the couch while Kadaj was finger painting. " Liana cut in, sighing as she moved to sit in a chair next to his bed. "…it must have been in the coffee you ordered early that morning, and when I arrived they were already there to collect you…" She added softly, but there was something else hidden with her tone then and Sephiroth could hear it loud and clear.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. Liana looked down quickly, and that really made the stoic General's nerves crawl. "Liana?"

"I didn't make it in time to get Kadaj out of your room before they came. I didn't hear about the test until it was too late, and by the time I got there, I was too late….Sephiroth. They know about Kadaj now, Hojo knows about Kadaj…." Liana continued, panic creeping into her tone and tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. " …they want to test him, they want to take him away…."

"Fuck NO!" Sephiroth growled, lurching upwards in his bed beneath his binds, only pausing when the face of his sister suddenly loomed over him. He met her fear-ridden eyes with wide confused ones.

"They can't have him!"

"I know this Sephiroth, which is why I am going to talk to Rufus…"

"Don't use him for that, he'll abuse you for the help he gives you and you know that."

"He may be my only chance. He pulls a lot of weight around here and Hojo listens to him…I would risk anything to keep Kadaj safe and so would you, besides, it's already done anyways." Liana said, pressing her hands upon her brother's chest and easing him back upon the bed.

"Liana…I don't care about the fucking test. I don't want you owing that man anything!" Sephiroth hissed back, his anger clearly not directed towards Liana, but at the whole situation.

"Sephiroth…" Liana said softly, reaching up to cup her brother's face. " I don't care what happens to me as long as my son is safe. You don't want Kadaj to go through what he puts you through and you know that. I will be fine!" She whispered, smoothing out his hair again and trying to calm.

Sephiroth looked away but didn't pull from her touch. "No, you know I don't, I just want you to be…."

"…careful. I know, and I will. " She said softly, leaning in to give her brother a gentle kiss upon his cheek. She knew Sephiroth was worried and so was she. She knew that Rufus ShinRa was famous for saying one thing and then doing another, but she hoped that this time he would keep his word. "…I'll go see if you can go home now. I think Hojo has had enough of his games today, and besides, there is someone waiting to see his Uncle desperately. "

Sephiroth nodded in agreement but didn't speak another word. He calmly watched his sister leave the room before his eyes closed and he took a deep long breath. Liana was strong, he knew that, but there was no doubt there was worry in her eyes, and that unsettled him. Kadaj was the most important thing to her, and to him as well, but what price was too high to pay to keep that safe, to keep Kadaj safe? He didn't know, he didn't want to question it. If it kept Kadaj safe, he and Liana would give anything, even their lives…if they had too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cloud huffed irritatingly as he found himself upon his back, though it wasn't totally unwanted position at this moment. Large blue eyes stared up to meet the same, his mouth parting in a shallow sigh as those same eyes dipped in and moved closer to his.

Heated lips meet. Scrambled fingers tore at clothing.

A shallow moan, though muffled, escaped into the dark room, both from the kiss and the warmth of skin against skin, as the man above him so willingly gave.

"Z-Zack…" Cloud panted softly, breaking the kiss pleadingly, only giving the brunet over him more access to what he wanted. He threw his head back and rolled it to the side, when those same lips attached to his neck, sucking and kissing the skin there with an almost feverish intent. Cloud tried again to get the man's attention, but found that his only words came out in a soft moan rather then anything coherent.

"Hush, Cloud….I need this…and you want this." Zack whispered against his ear, nipping there, before diving back down to sink his teeth into the soft tender curve of the blonde's neck. This caused a rather throated sound to escape Cloud's lips, giving away that he was in approval of the sudden attack, and that he probably wouldn't fight him off.

"I…Oh, G-God Z-Zack…" Cloud panted again, his body instinctively arching up to meet the man's talented tongue. "…Fuck…then I-I w-want to t-top?" He stuttered, sliding two strong hands up to grasp the brunets shoulders in an attempt to push him back…he wouldn't even get the chance to fully concentrate on that move.

Zack shook his head and bit at the blonde's neck, muffling a soft word in disapproval as he slid his own hands down along Cloud's body until they slipped between strong thighs, easily pushing them apart and widening them. He then shifted forward, fitting his thighs perfectly between them. Zack then paused, and pulled his lips back from the man's neck and met his eyes; both were half lidded now.

"I let you the first time…it's my turn now." Zack whispered softly against his lips, leaning down to kiss him as he thrust his hips forward, slipping into the ungodly heat with a deep-throated groan.

Cloud's hold on the man's shoulders tightened, but he had willingly parted his legs for his roommate and that alone brought a furious blush to his cheeks. Zack had indeed been right. When they had first had sex, a week ago, Zack had been a willing partner and had let Cloud take him…well top him, as he so pleaded for, and now it was his turn again. Even after their first time, it would seem like the two had never had sex before, well, Cloud hadn't, but with every alone moment they had had, he found that they were constantly throwing themselves at each other…and not that he minded, but damn it felt good, it was just that Cloud preferred to be in control. Zack knew it, and half the time denied it to him and unknowingly to Cloud, it always turned him on twice as much. Now was no exception.

"Z-Zack…ooooh G-Goddd…ahh….feels soo good." Cloud moaned loudly, sharply arching against the other man's body as he was quickly filled. His eyes slammed shut and his lips pulled away from Zack's in a second needing moan, as the man slowly began to work his hips into his.

"Y-yeah darling it does…shit you are still so tight…" Zack groaned back, moving down a little to kiss along the blonde's neck as he met the man's hips in a slow steady pace…at first.

Cloud blushed even more, sliding his hands down to grip the brunet's biceps as he shamelessly bucked up to met each thrust, the steady even pace almost more then he could handle, no, he wanted more. He wanted it hard, quick, rough, and less like making love and more like plain out right fucking…and Zack damn well knew that.

"Zack…come on, harder, come on, you know I have g-guard duty in an hour and I want more then just one good fuck before I go. " Cloud begged through another long drawn out moan, as the slower movements caused Zack's length to kiss that sweet bundle of nerves deep within him. "Oh God, please!" Cloud cried out again.

Zack smiled back and nipped the tender skin over Cloud's collarbone hard.

"That sounded kinda whorish Cloud….but I have to admit, I am game for more then one." He hissed lowly along the man's skin, planting several more soft kisses in between teasing nips and lewd sucks, as he moved along the blonde's skin, all the way back up to his neck. Zack nuzzled beneath Cloud's ear and drew the skin in between his teeth and sucked hard again, pulling a long guttural moan from the blonde. He smiled again and moved is hands up to plant them firmly on either side of Cloud's head upon the bed and jarred his hips forward. This time both men moaned loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room to anyone's unknowing ears.

"You sure you can go to guard duty after this?"

"Don't' have a choice. Yeah, c-come on Zack…Zack!" Cloud moaned pleadingly again.

Not another word was uttered, and not another sound was heard throughout the room, other then sharp quick moans, heavy panting breaths, and the soft subtle sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Zack buried his face into Cloud's neck, both moaning from the feeling of being surrounded by such hot and heated tightness, and from how hard the blonde was clawing at his arms, meeting thrust for thrust quite expertly. Neither would last long under this kind of pressure.

And his thoughts were dead on as Cloud's cries became much, much louder, and his hips spasmed in tune with their every thrust. Zack quickly shifted his weight up a bit, moving his hands down around the blonde's waist to hold him steady, so he could move quicker, but, also so he could help the man along. Zack could feel his own body frantically heading towards his release, the first of few in this fateful hour, he hoped.

Cloud, being that he was already a mewing mess beneath him, cried out like an animal once Zack's long fingers wrapped around his erection and started stroking him in matched rhythm to their thrusts. He bucked madly off the bed, lifting his legs and wrapping them tightly around the brunet's waist, pulling an approving moan from the man.

"Fuck, Cloud…damn you feel good!"

"More! Zack…Ahhh….MORE!" Cloud cried, feeling the heat pool heavily in his groin.

"Damn baby, and you are fucking sexy as hell when you beg. I ain't gonna stop, shit I aim t'please!"

"Uh…..Mmmm! Shut up and fuck me Zack!" Cloud barked, though it was clear by the furious blush rising in his cheeks, that he did not mind the compliment in the least bit.

With a light chuckle that quickly trailed a moan behind it, Zack pressed his knees hard into the mattress and picked up the pace, pounding furiously hard into his little blonde lover. Cloud couldn't have been more pleased, as his cries escalated and his nails dug deep into the muscled flesh of the brunet's biceps. They both groaned heavily with pleasure, loudly and unhindered.

A few more hard thrusts and Cloud gasped suddenly, arching his hips hard off the bed and clawing madly at the brunet. "Zack….!" He cried, more or less moaning the man's name, spilling his wet seed between them and over Zack's still pumping hand. Zack groaned heatedly into Cloud's neck as his release tightened those ring of muscles he was continually burying himself into again and again, and when they suddenly clamped down around him as his blonde lover came, it was all he could do not to hold back, crying out just as quickly and slamming his hips once more forward, as he shot off his load deep inside him.

"Oh Fuck. Cloud…" Zack hissed against his neck, grunting deeply as the last of his seed was deliciously pulled from him as Cloud flexed and squeezed around him.

After a few moments, where neither one of them moved, stilled with the blissful sensations of after-sex, Zack finally let out a long breath and collapsed over the blonde.

"Damn shorty, I think I need a break before we continue…."

Cloud hissed, groaning with the weight of the man over him and slapped his shoulders teasingly. "Light weight!"

"I ain't?"

"…but you said you needed a break? I don't"

"Huh?" Zack questioned, still smoothing his fingers around the blonde's erection, gasping softly when he felt it start to harden again, just by his gentle touch. "Damn, I guess you ain't kidding? Wanna ride?" He growled, biting along Cloud's jaw line as he slowly slid his hips back, slipping free from his lover.

Both groaned softly in disappointment of the loss, but the groan from Cloud turned into a needing one, as he watched Zack steady himself on his hands and knees and turn to present his ass to him, wiggling it just for affect, and winking through a heated look over his shoulder.

Cloud smirked and hopped onto his hands and knees just as quickly, crawling closer and leaning into bite that beautifully round pert ass, before he slid his body over Zack's and met his lips in a brief lust filled kiss. "You don't have to ask!" He breathed, tugging on Zack's lower lip as he took a hold of the man's hips in one hand, and coated his cock with his own release with the other hand.

Zack hissed sharply at the nip to his ass, but continued to grin as their lips met, returning the kiss eagerly. "I know it! Let's see if ya can get me all hot and hard again, hmmm? Come on shorty, show me ya mean bus … " Zack breathed lustfully, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long before, "…iness! Ugh…! Cloud!" Zack growled lowly, as the blonde suddenly pushed balls deep inside him.

"You were saying?" Cloud teased.

"Naw…naw…you proved your point…Gods!" Zack groaned loudly. "P-please continue…" He panted.

"Yeah? You want it?"

"Mmmm…hmmm! Badly."

"How badly!"

"Cloud, Gods, hard like ya mean it!" Zack hissed, bucking his hips back hard to try and get the blonde to move.

Cloud smiled and leaned down to press several kisses along the brunet's shoulders. "I really like you being under me!"

"Sick perv!" Zack snorted.

"Thought you loved that!"

"Not knocking it…it's damn sexy…but, I don't make ya wait!" He purred back, moaning softly at the kisses and arching against the man needingly.

Cloud lost it at the soft moan, and wrapping one arm around his lover's slender waist, and smoothing the other up along his chest, he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, gasping at how good it felt and pulling a sharp cry from the man beneath him.

"Oh, Yeah! That's what I …..Oh! Fuck!" Zack hollered, rolling his hips back as Cloud picked up the pace.

"Again, I really like you being under me!" Cloud purred hotly, only getting a loud moan of approval from the man under him. Guard duty would come all to soon for the young Cadet…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Mmk, hope you enjoyed….and I'll try not to take so long next time! Again, if ya seem mistakes, let me know! Thanks!)


End file.
